Sans Aucun Regret
by Portgas D.Bambou
Summary: A quel point peut on changer par vengeance ? A quel point peut on changer par amour ? Un royaume. Une fuite. Une rencontre. Une disparition. S'en suit alors une renaissance. Mais vaut elle le coup ?
1. Chapter 1

Sans Aucun Regret

Salut ! Voici ma première fanfiction et si le résumé ne vous à pas fait fuir, et bien... Bienvenu(e) ! Cette fanfiction me tient vraiment à cœur et j'espère énormément qu'elle vous plaira ! Je tenais vraiment à écrire une histoire sur Ace qui est mon perso préféré ! ( A MORT BARBE NOIRE ! )

Voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus à part le fait que j'essaierai de poster régulièrement si l'histoire vous plaît ! Mais bon comme c'est les vacances, je ne promets rien ;)

Et je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama ainsi que le monde de One Piece sauf Yuuki, sa famille et quelques autres personnages qui apparaîtront au cours de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_ : _Mes Origines_

Le vent souffle fort aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce n'est pas annonciateur d'une tempête. Ce serait con de mourir si vite alors que je viens juste de prendre mon destin en main. Quoique... C'est mieux que d'épouser ce gros débile.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ **:**

«Yuuki ? Yuuki, c'est ta mère... Je peux entrer ?

-C'est ouvert.»

Le grincement familier de ma porte et le bruit rassurant des talons contre le carrelage me préviennent de l'arrivée de ma mère. Je sens ses douces mains caresser ma longue chevelure rouge. Cette chaleur si réconfortante. La chaleur d'une mère. La chaleur de ma mère... Je la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Son pouce vient recueillir une perle d'eau salée qui roule le long de ma joue.

«Ma chérie ! Ne pleure pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Pas la peine ? Maman ! Comment veux tu que je reste calme ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça à moi ? Je suis sa fille et par dessus tout la cadette ! Pourquoi suis-je la première à me marier ? »

Étrangement, je vois le visage de ma mère s'assombrir. Est-ce de la colère ? Ou un signe de fatigue ?

Son cœur étant très faible, elle reste la plupart du temps alitée. C'est d'ailleurs très rare de la voire se déplacer à l'intérieur du château.

Étant la princesse du Royaume Hana, je me trouve dans l'obligation de me marier avec un certain prince d'un royaume voisin en gage de paix. Cela va faire un mois que le mariage est programmé, et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler alors que ma grande sœur m'a déjà choisit une robe Et pour ne rien arranger, mon futur époux à 12 ans de plus que moi, est un alcoolo connu dans toute le pays, possède un harem de 126 femmes toutes plus jeunes les unes que les autres ( achetées illégalement bien sûr ) et est un débile finit qui ne comprend rien aux affaires de son propre pays.

" Ma chérie, je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu espérais avoir, mais la vie au château n'est pas si mal que ça. Il est vrai qu'au début, j'avais du mal à m'y faire, mais on s'y habitue vite. Tu as juste à être présente lors des discours fait au peuple et donner un héritier. Après ça tu sera libre de faire ce qu'il te chante.

Étrangement, son discours sonne faut et même elle ne semble pas croire à ses paroles.

-Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie toute tracée ! Pourquoi rester enfermer dans un palais quand on peux voyager sur une mer infinie ! Découvrir de nouveaux territoires, de nouveaux peuples, de nouveaux paysages ! J'ai tant à apprendre du monde extérieur.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle commence à perdre patience

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, Yuuki ! Tu as des responsabilités, à toi de les tenir ! La discussion est close !

-Mais...

-La. discussion. est. close." Me dit elle d'un ton sans appel. Ma mère ne s'énerve que très rarement, mais lorsque c'est le cas, mieux vaut ne pas être la cause de sa colère.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. C'est injuste. Vraiment trop injuste. Je veux partir, j'ai besoin d'air.

Ma mère, ayant sûrement remarqué mon sale état, reprend d'une voix douce :

"Yuuki, si je te dis ça c'est pour ton bien.

-Pour mon bien ? une colère indescriptible s'empare de moi. Qu'est ce que tu en sait ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois rêvé de voyage ? Tu parles sans savoir ! L'inconnu ne t'attire pas, il t'effraie ! L'argent et les belles robes te suffisent largement !

Une tristesse soudaine voile les beaux yeux bleus de ma mère. Elle me répond d'une faible voix :

-Il y a tant de chose que tu ignores encore. Le prix à payer pour la liberté est trop cher, et crois moi, j'en ai payé les frais. C'est une drogue, Yuuki. Tu y goûtes un jour et tu y deviens accro.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle sous-entend. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver pour la marquer ainsi ?

\- Que veux tu dire ? Je pose cette question tout en sachant qu'elle restera sans réponse.

-Un jour tu comprendra. Même si j'espère que ce jour tardera à arriver. Comprenant que je ne pourrai rien en tirer, je décide de me retirer dans ma chambre, laissant ma mère et son triste sourire derrière moi. "

Le lendemain matin, je trouve posé sur mon lit, un bouquin. Ou plutôt, un carnet de note. Intriguée, je l'attrape et l'ouvre à la première page. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque j'aperçois le titre noté au milieu de la première page : _Journal de Claire Nigthwood._

Pas de doute possible. C'est bien le journal de ma mère. Je reconnais sa belle écriture italique et sa manie d'écrire à la plume.

Mais la question est : pourquoi est-il sur mon lit ?

Je regarde intensément le carnet, une terrible curiosité s'emparant peu à peu de moi, mais ma raison me convainc de ne pas y céder et de le rendre à ma mère dès que l'occasion se présentera. Je dépose le journal sur mon bureau et remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Un bout de papier dépasse du livret. Avec écrit très lisiblement : _A ma fille Yuuki._

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je tire le papier pour découvrir une lettre m'étant destinée. Et ce que j'y lis ne manque pas de m'interroger sur les agissements de ma mère.

 _A ma fille_ _Yuuki._

 _Rends toi à la page 224 après avoir lu cette lettre. Si tu as daigné la lire. Même si je comprendrai tout à fait le contraire._

 _Je dépose sur ce papier ces quelques mots, car je n'ai pas le courage de te les dires en face, et le reste est si bien raconté dans ce journal que tu ne pourrai pas mieux comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti qu'en le lisant par toi même._

 _Quand tu lira cette lettre, je serai déjà partie me faire soigner dans un pays voisin. Je ne pourrais donc pas avoir cette dernière discussion avec toi. Tu peux considérer ça comme de la lâcheté, car ce n'est sûrement pas un acte de bravoure. Et si je sais que notre discussion d'hier était la dernière, ce n'est non pas parce que je ne crois pas en ma guérison, mais parce que je sais que tu fera le bon choix. Celui que je n'ai pas fait. Mon seul regret._

Je ne comprends rien. Absolument rien. De quoi parle t-elle ? A tous les coups cela a un lien avec sa tristesse inexpliquée. Je me précipite sur mon lit, le journal à la main et me rend à la page 224 comme demandé dans la lettre. Je compte bien éclaircir ce mystère.

 _22 Août :_

 _Voila une heure que je déambule dans les rue d'Hana. C'est magnifique. Tout semble tellement plus vivant. La ville est éclairée de mille feu, les villageois chantent, boivent, dansent. C'est comme un banquet à l'échelle du royaume. Je ne regrette pas mon escapade nocturne. Mais l'idée que le roi l'apprenne me terrifie plus que tout._

Son escapade nocturne ? Ma mère avait fugué ? Cette attitude ne colle tellement pas avec le personnage que j'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître ma mère aussi bien que je le pensais.

 _23h17 :_

 _Je rentre dans une taverne, m'assoie à une table et commende un lait de chèvre. Peu de temps après, un groupe d'homme entre dans le bar et s'installe à la table voisine. Ils parlent fort mais cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Au contraire. Ils parlent de leurs aventure en mer et de leurs problèmes avec la marine. Sans doute des pirates. Leurs péripéties sont toutes plus dangereuses les une que les autres mais ils les racontent avec tellement de passion que ça en devient captivant. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à leurs places. Voyager de mers en mers et être aussi libre que le vent. Mais je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je mène une vie paisible au château. beaucoup m'envie. s'ils savaient. Je leur donnerai ma place pour une journée de liberté._

Je lis ces quelques lignes, surprise ! Alors comme ça ma mère aussi rêvais d'aventure. Comme quoi, c'est génétique. Je continue ma lecture, de plus en plus captivée.

 _Le rouquin du milieu, qui semble être le capitaine annonce d'une voix d'enfant privé de sucreries qu'ils n'ont plus assez d'argent pour se payer d'autre verres. Ils décident de retourner sur leur navire, d'un air dépité._

 _J'aimerai tant qu'ils me parlent de leurs voyages._

 _Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je me lève et les appelle. "Attendez ! S'il vous plaît ne partez pas !" Ils se retournent surpris. je me dépêche de rajouter. "Je payerai vos boissons, mais s'il vous plaît continuez de raconter vos aventures ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise de grands navigateurs !"_

 _Le rouquin me fixe longuement puis éclate de rire. "Ha ha ha ha ha ! Payer nos boissons contre quelques histoire. Ma belle, tu te fais joliment arnaquer ! Et même avec toute la volonté du monde, tu ne pourra jamais rassembler l'argent pour financer nos dépenses."_

 _Vexée par ces paroles je lui répond, mains sur la taille et la tête haute. " L'argent n'est pas un problème ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut et bien plus encore ! La questions est aurez vous assez d'histoire à raconter le temps de vous rassasier ? "_

Je reconnais bien là le fort caractère de ma mère.

 _Tout l'équipage est pris d'un fou rire, et le capitaine s'approche de moi, coinçant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses deux doigts. Son visage, plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, il murmure :" J'ai toute la nuit ma jolie" Me faisant rougir comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant._

 _On s'assoit à une table, chacun se présentant à tour de rôle. Je fait la connaissance du rouquin, le capitaine, Akagami no Shanks. ainsi que celle de son bras droit Ben._ _Un homme mystérieux aux longs cheveux noirs. Toujours une cigarette à la bouche et un sourire malicieux omniprésent sur le coin de ses lèvres._

 _Il sait. Il sait qui je suis. Mais il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Et cela m'arrange grandement._

 _Nous avons passé la nuit à parler d'aventures. Et mon idée des pirates à changé depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de ce joyeux équipage. Comme quoi. Tous ce qu'on apprend au château ne s'avère pas toujours vrai._

Je souris à cette remarque. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mes professeurs disent que je ressemble énormément à ma mère. A ce que je vois, c'était une vrai rebelle. Alors qu'est ce qui a pu la faire changer autant ?

 _27 Août :_

 _Cela va faire bientôt une semaine que chaque soir je quitte le château en catimini pour rejoindre l'équipage de Shanks le Roux à la taverne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ma vie me paraît plus... Plus joyeuse depuis que j'ai fait leur connaissance. Je ressens, chaque soir, le besoin de les voire. De le voire. Ridicule. Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'arrive Je me mens à moi même. Il m'obnubile, hante mes pensées. J'ai tant de mal à me l'avouer, mais la vérité est là..._

 _Je tombe amoureuse de Shanks._

... Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Ce... ce n'est pas possible. Ma... ma mère aime mon père. Elle ne l'aurait jamais trompé ! Pas lui ! Pas avec un pirate ! Une peur soudaine s'empare de moi. Et c'est avec plein d'angoisse que je continue ma lecture.

 _Tout ! Son sourire, son rire, son regard, sa chevelure de feu, ses mains. Je l'aime. Et cet amour me consume. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça ! Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je suis mariée. Et au roi qui plus est. Et j'ai deux enfants. Alice et Kaname. Je doit résister pour eux. Pour ces enfants qui ne sont que le fruit du devoir. Donner naissance à un fils héritier et une fille à marier. voilà ce qu'on me répète sans cesse depuis que je suis petite. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Mes sentiments sont trop fort. J'ai besoin de le voir. De le sentir. Sans lui je ne suis plus rien. Une coquille vide._

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je devrais être offusquée, me sentir trahit, mais je ne peux pas. Sa douleur me touche. Car au fond de moi, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Je le sais qu'elle n'aime pas mon père. Qu'elle l'a épousé car elle était forcée et je sais très bien que même si elle nous aime comme une mère le ferait, nous ne sommes nés que parce qu'elle était obligée de donner naissance à des enfants. Nous ne sommes pas des enfant nés du fruit de l'amour mais comme elle l'a dit, du fruit du devoir.

 _1 Septembre :_

 _C'est fait ! Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire. J'ai trompé le roi. Avec Shanks._

Tout s'effondre. L'image de la mère que je connaissais... non, que je croyais connaître est réduite en cendre.

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est ce que, malgré ce que je viens d'apprendre, je n'arrive pas à te détester ? Pourquoi ?

Je caresse ma joue humide, comprenant que je pleure. Alors c'est ça ton regret maman ? D'avoir trompé mon père ? "Tu voulais juste être libre." Je te pardonne maman, car tu peux encore faire demi tour. J'espère de tout mon cœur que dans les lignes qui suivront tu expliquera que tu veux arrêter cette liaison extra conjugale et reprendre ta vie normale au château.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Sinon pourquoi me faire lire ça. Tu aurais très bien pu garder ce secret enfouit.

Et les mots que j'espérais ne pas avoir à lire apparaissent :

 _Je ne regrette rien._

 _Car j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Et même si je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse de l'avoir fait ou être terrifiée à l'idée que ça se sache, je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ce moment ou tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais, Shanks. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me l'a dit._

Maman, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu sembles si seule. pourquoi est ce que personne ne s'est rendu compte de ton état. Que faisait le roi ?

 _29 Novembre :_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je... Je suis complètement perdue. Le... Le médecin m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte !_

Attend ! Quoi ?! Les battement de mon cœur s'accélère. Comment ça enceinte ? Je lis avec avidité les dernière ligne du journal pour rester sous le choc pendant une dizaine de minutes.

 _De Shanks. J'en suis sûr car je suis enceinte de trois mois et cela colle parfaitement avec les événements. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment vais-je faire ! Shanks va bientôt quitter le port pour continuer sa route. Et si le roi l'apprend. Il tuera cet enfant ! Qu'ai-je fait mon bon dieu pour mériter tout ça. Je fond en larme murmurant en boucle " Tout ce que je voulais... C'était un peu de liberté"_

 _Après m'être ressaisit, je décide d'aller voire Shanks pour lui expliquer la situation. Je le trouve à quai, donnant des ordres à son équipage pour le départ imminent. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il ouvre les bras et m'enlace dans un baiser passionné. Je me sens si bien près de lui. Sa chaleur me rassurant, il me fait oublier pendant quelques secondes tous les problèmes qui m'entourent. Alors qu'il me libère de sa douce prison, sa voix me ramène à la réalité : "Je vais bientôt partir. -Je sais."_

 _Cette affirmation pourtant si évidente me fend le cœur._

 _Il me regarde intensément et me sert contre lui me murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix presque suppliante :"Vient avec moi. Je te ferai découvrir le monde comme tu ne l'a jamais vu ! Tu serais tellement plus heureuse qu'enfermée dans ce château. Tu serais libre!"_

 _Ses promesses me font rêver et sont dignes d'un conte de fée. Sauf que la réalité est bien différente. Je suis reine d'un royaume, mariée et mère de deux enfants, bientôt d'un troisième qui n'est pas celui de mon mari. Je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de liberté. Je n'en ai plus le droit. Je me déloge de son étreinte et le regarde, les larmes dévalant le long de mes joues : "je ne peux pas, Shanks. Je dois m'occuper de mes enfants. Je ne peux pas les abandonner." il essuie mes larmes de son pouce et me sourit tristement. " Alors je me contenterai de ton souvenir et de l'espoir de te revoir un jour."_

 _5 Décembre :_

 _Ça_ _y est ! J'ai tout planifié ! Mon plan est infaillible. Je vais annoncer au roi que je suis enceinte de lui, il ne posera pas plus de question. A la naissance du bébé selon ses caractère physique, s'il ressemble trop à son père, je dirais qu'il a hérité de mon grand père. N'ayant aucune photo de lui personne ne pourra aller vérifier étant donné que mes grands parents sont mort. J'élèverai l'enfant comme je l'ai fait avec Alice et Kaname... Non mieux qu'avec eux ! Parce que cet enfant comparé à ses aînés, est né du fruit de l'amour de ses parents. Lorsque mon bébé sera en âge de se marier, je lui dirai tout au sujet de son père. Je lui donnerai l'opportunité d'être libre et de faire le bon choix, pour qu'il mène sa vie sans aucun regret ! Lorsque l'opportunité de vivre ma propre vie s'est proposée à moi, je n'ai pas su faire le bon choix, car j'ai eu peur. je ferai en sorte de ne pas répéter la même erreur avec cet enfant._

 _Si c'est un garçon je l'appellerai Raito qui veut dire lumière et si c'est une fille, je l'appellerai Yuuki, qui veut dire neige._

 _Et si un jour, cet enfant venait à lire ça, je voudrais qu'il sache que je l'aime plus que tout et que si son père avait été au courant, il ne l'aurai pas moins aimé._

C'est moi... L'enfant c'est moi. Je suis la fille de ce pirate.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir mise au courant ! J'aurai préféré ne rien savoir.

"C'est faux" résonne une voix dans ma tête. Un rire nerveux arrive à passer la barrière de mes lèvres sellées. Bien sur que c'est faux. J'essaye juste de mon convaincre, parce que je sais plus que tout que je vais utiliser cette découverte comme prétexte pour quitter le château. et ça, ma mère le savait. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné son journal. Car elle voulait que je m'en aille. Et c'est pour cette raison maman, que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Cela va faire une semaine que j'ai trouvé ton journal intime et après l'avoir lu, j'ai eu la précaution de le brûler puis d'enterrer ses cendres. Près de ta tombe maman.

Car le jour ou j'ai apprit qui était mon père, on m'a annoncé ta mort le soir même. Tu es morte lors du trajet. C'est ironique... Toi qui as toujours souhaité voyager tu es décédée pendant ta traversée. les médecins disent que ton corps n'a pas supporté le trajet... Mais je sais très bien que c'est le poison qu'il n'a pas supporté. Tu as décidé de mettre fin à tes jours. Comme il était écrit sur la dernière page de ton journal.

Les gens au palais me traite de monstre car je n'ai pas pleuré lors de ton enterrement. Mais je sais qu'à défaut de n'a avoir pu choisir ta vie, tu as choisit ta mort. Et je sais que désormais, tu es libre.

Maintenant je comprends ce que tu voulais me dire hier. Tu as à sacrifié ta vie pour ma liberté.

Alors merci, merci pour tout ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien en profiter !

 _ **RETOUR AU PRÉSENT :**_

Merde ! Y a vraiment une tempête qui se pointe ! Ça fait à peine trois jours que je suis en mer et voilà déjà un cyclone qui pointe le bout de son nez.

Les vents prennent en puissances, j'essaye de maintenir le cap mais le courant est trop puissant. La voile est arrachée et est déjà hors d'atteinte mais bon, c'est pas comme si il me restait un mât pour l'attacher puisque celui-ci est entraîné vers le large.

Je suis ballottée dans tous les sens et me prends une grosse vague en plein dans la tronche. Manquant de m'étouffer avec cette eau beaucoup trop salée, c'est en voyant la vague suivante que je décide de faire mes prières...

Depuis quand les vagues de 12 mètres de haut ont elles le droit d'exister ?

« Adieux monde cruel ! »

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que la vague me percute de plein fouet.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour la rendre plus captivante ou si vous n'avez pas aimé dites moi pourquoi comme ça je pourrai m'améliorer!

ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Voila la suite ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Il est un peu plus court mais le prochain et plus long donc... ça compense ! Au fait dites moi comment vous voulez que le caractère de Yuuki évolue ? Dans ce chapitre vous verrez qu'elle a plutôt un caractère bien trempé !

Comme toujours One Piece et les autres personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Yuuki et des personnages secondaires.

Bonne lecture :

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Riku :**

Merci et oui comme tu peux le voire, c'était une erreur. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Taylor :**

Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Rencontre inattendue_

Du noir. Partout. Pas une once de lumière. Et froid ! J'ai vraiment froid. Où est ce que je suis ? Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Ma voix résonne et semble s'effacer. L'atmosphère est vraiment oppressante et l'air est moite. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à respirer... Non en fait, je ne respire pas du tout ! Je n'entends même pas les battements de mon cœur.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je sens la panique monter d'un cran tandis qu'une peur soudaine s'empare de moi ! Je ne suis pas morte, hein ? Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je peux pas mourir, pas maintenant ! J'ai trop de chose à faire, à accomplir, à voire ! Je sens les larmes commencer à monter tandis que mon corps est parcouru de spasmes !

Je... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas mourir ! S'il vous plaît ! A l'aide !

Ma poitrine commence à tressauter de manière régulière et j'ai une terrible envie de vomir. Ma gorge me brûle, et je sens un liquide remonter le long de ma trachée ! Mers poumons tente d'aspirer un peu d'oxygène, en vain ! Je sens mon cœur sur le point d'exploser quand tout à coup, tout le liquide ( qui est apparemment de l'eau ) coincé dans ma gorge sort de ma bouche me brûlant au passage une dernière fois.

Mes poumon se remplissent enfin et les battements de mon cœur reprennent me laissant une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine. J'ouvre subitement les yeux, m'aveuglant presque à cause des puissants rayons de lumière, mais quelque chose se met dans l'axe du soleil, me faisant de l'ombre. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Un jeune homme me regarde à travers ses mèches ébènes et ondulées qui lui cachent une partie du visage, affichant un sourire idiot :

« Hey ! Ça va ? »

Je ne lui répond pas tout de suite, essayant de comprendre, où j'étais et ce qu'il c'était passé : Ma fuite, l'achat du bateau...

Le garçon reprend toujours souriant :

« Ha ha ! J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais y passer ! »

Ça a pas l'aire de l'inquiéter tant que ça... Bon après l'achat du bateau, je suis partie en mer, et après... ?

« D'ailleurs, continue-t-il sans prendre en compte le fait que je ne l'écoute pas, c'est dingue qu'une fille est réussie à survivre à une telle tempête. Même moi je n'étais pas serein ! »

C'est ça ! La tempête ! J'ai été prise de cours et je me suis retrouvée à la flotte ! Attend ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire là ?

« Vous pouvez répéter ?

-Haaaa ! Tu parles enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais muette! Comme je disais, je trouvais ça dingue qu'un fille est réussie à survivre à la tempête, elle était pas des...

-Et que je te foute une grosse tarte pour te faire ravaler tes propos sexistes ? Tu trouves ça comment? Moi perso je trouve ça totalement approprié !

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il me dévisage pendant un certain temps bouche-bée avant d'éclater d'un rire franc :

-Et bien ! C'est qu'elle a du caractère la demoiselle ! Pour répondre à ton offre si alléchante, dans un autres contexte j'aurais trouvé ça totalement inapproprié vois-tu car je viens de te sauver la vie... Mais étant donné que tu n'as pas totalement tors et que tes lèvres sont d'une extrême douceur, je vais passer l'éponge et même m'excuser d'avoir été impoli.

Pendant un quart de seconde, je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave et que ça arrive à tout le monde de mal s'exprimer, mais c'est pendant le quart de seconde suivant que je réalise ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer. Une colère indescriptible s'empare de moi et je sens mes mains me démanger :

-Vous avez osé ? Lui dis-je la voix empreinte d'une colère froide. Le garçon semble perdre toute son assurance et me regarde une perle de sueur coulant le long de sa joue.

-Et bien... tu sais, tu ne respirais plus donc, je... j'ai pensé que le bouche à bouche, enfin tu vois... je... il n'y avait aucune pensée malsaine et je... »

Sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, sans même savoir ce que je suis entrain de faire, ma main part à une vitesse incroyable pour rencontrer sa joue tachetée de taches de rousseurs dans un énorme clac. Du jamais vu.

Il y a un moment de flottement avant que je ne réalise vraiment ce que je viens de faire...

Je m'attends au pire quand je vois un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. La seule différence, c'est que ce n'est pas son sourire idiot, franc, limite enfantin... non. Sons sourire est plus... comment dire ? Teinté d'une touche de sadisme, recouvert par une bonne couche de colère avec une pointe de crispation. Voilà c'est ça !

Bon, adieu ma fierté, adieu mon ego, mais là, faut que je sauve ma peau :

« Je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais pas faire ça, j'ai juste agis par instinct. Je... oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je...

Mais avant que je puisse finir, je me prends une patate dans la joue, et me retrouve projetée,sur le mat. Attend, un mat ? Je remarque enfin que je suis sur un petit bateau au milieu de nul part, sur des étendues d'eau infinie. Enfin, bateau, c'est un bien grand mot. C'est plus une planche de bois, avec un moteur. Et un mat sur lequel est replié une voile, ça doit être au cas où le moteur flanche. C'est plutôt petit... on y tient difficilement à trois. Mais c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Ce mec vient de me foutre une droite ! La douleur que je devrais ressentir s'efface pour laisser place à de l'adrénaline :

-T'as osé me taper alors que je suis une fille sans défenses qui vient d'échapper de justesse à la mort ? Tu n'a vraiment aucune morale !

-Faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Un coup tu veux que je te considère comme mon égal un coup tu veux que je t'épargne parce que t'es une fille ! D'ailleurs la jeune fille sans défenses vient de ma foutre une tarte et si elle a échappé de justesse à la mort, j'aimerai lui repréciser que c'est un tout petit peu grâce à moi. Me répond-t-il visiblement entrain de perdre patience.

-Je t'ai foutu une tarte ? JE t'ai foutu une tarte ? Répétais-je la colère me gagnant peu à peu.

Nan ! TU ma foutu un pain ! JE t'ai juste giflé !

-Écoute moi bien princesse ! Tu ne semble pas avoir compris la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. JE t'ai sauvé la vie, TU es sur MON striker, donc JE fixe les règles, et TU obéis. Il me lance un regard emplis de défie.

-Ou sinon ? Je lui répond sur un ton plein de malice, qu'il se dépêche de me faire ravaler :

-Ou sinon ? Je te balance à la flotte et je te laisse comme apéro pour les monstres marins.

Pendant une seconde l'envie me prend de le mettre au défi mais j'abandonne très vite cette idée en comprenant qu'il plus que sérieux. C'est donc sur un ton résigné que je lui demande :

-Bien, qu'elle sont tes règles ?

Un sourire satisfait vient se loger sur son visage :

-Premièrement, présente toi, deuxièmement tu obéis à mes ordres car la mer n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour les gamines dans ton genre et troisièmement site moi tes qualités qui pourraient nous servir à bord.

Son marché semble honnête. Mais je reste sur mes gardes, je ne le connais que depuis cinq minutes.

-Très bien. Je m'appelle Yuuki, j'ai 17 ans et je viens du Royaume d'Hana, je sais cuisiner et je ne suis pas mauvaise en navigation, je sais me servir d'un log pose et je sais diriger un bateau à voile. Mais apparemment le tient fonctionne avec une autre énergie que le vent. Quand à obéir à tes ordres je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient tant qu'ils ne m'humilie pas et qu'ils n'ont pas de rapport avec tes désirs malsains.

Un rire franc s'échappe de ses lèvres pour laisser place à un sourire charmeur :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'une esclave sexuel. Les filles viennent d'elles même. Quand au reste je suis content d'apprendre que tu ne sera pas qu'un boulet finalement. Nous allons essayer d'atteindre l'île la plus proche pour récupérer des vivres. Si elle est habité je te déposerai là, sinon, je t'emmènerai au bateau principal où père décidera quoi faire de toi.

Bateau principal? Père ? Ça doit être une famille de marchand. J'ai de la chance ! J'aurai pu tomber sur un pirate.

-Puisque nous allons décidément faire un bout de trajet ensemble, est ce que je pourrai avoir l'honneur de connaître le nom de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui ne manque jamais une occasion de me le rappeler, pour que je puisse le remercier comme il se doit ?

Un sourire mystérieux se dessine sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il finit par me répondre et détourne le regard vers l'horizon :

-Ace. Portgas D. Ace !

* * *

Voilà ! Dites moi par review ce que vous en pensez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et ça fait toujours plaisir et dites moi comment vous voudriez que Yuuki évolue, je suis ouverte à tout !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce troisième chapitre mais celui-ci étant plus long j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire. J'espère ( comme d'habitude) qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse aussi pour les quelques fautes, car même si je me suis relue plusieurs fois, c'est toujours plus simple de corriger la copie des autres que sa propre copie.

Comme toujours le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Yuuki et quelques autres personnages secondaires ( tel que sa famille ).

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Taylor :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente d'apprendre que l'on s'identifie bien au personnage principal. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du précédent et que Ace ne fait pas trop OCC. Merci encore pour ta review et je te laisse dans les bras de ce cher Ace qui nous manque tant. Enjoy ! ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Plus pirate que marchand..._

Cela va faire plusieurs heures que nous naviguons et on peut dire que l'ambiance est plutôt... lourde. Faut dire qu'on n'est pas forcément partit sur de bonnes bases. Il est vrai que je n'est pas été des plus agréables mais après avoir fait plus amples connaissances, j'ai essayé de me rattraper. En faisant la conversation et en m'intéressant un peu à lui. Sans aller vers l'indiscrétion. Mais tout ce que j'obtiens comme réponses, ce sont des ''oui'' m'expliquant très clairement que moins il me parle mieux il se porte. Si je le dérange il peut me le dire, je ne vais pas me vexer... on n'est pas à ça près.

« T'as mangé un fruit du démon ?

- **...**

-Si j'ai bien compris ton moteur fonctionne à la chaleur que produisent tes flammes. C'est plutôt pratique. Tu ne risque pas de tomber en panne étant donné que tu es le carburant.

- **...**

Ha mais en fait il ne me répond même plus. Espérons qu'il y ai une île pas très loin parce que parler à quelqu'un ou plutôt au dos de quelqu'un alors que cette même personne me snobe littéralement... c'est pas vraiment mon délire.

-Donc là, on est carrément au stade où tu m'ignore royalement ? Bon je sais que j'ai pas été des plus sympathique avec toi, que je t'ai giflé alors que tu m'a sauvé la vie. Et j'en suis désolé mais si on pouvait au moins passer le reste du trajet dans une... bonne ambiance, ce serait cool ?

- **...**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut de plus ?! Je me suis excusée ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux quand même ! De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de la place sur cette planche de bois.

-T'es fâché ?

- **...** »

Ok ! Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ! Très bien on va jouer ! Mais attend toi a perdre ! Quand on vit avec quatre grands frères et une grande sœur, des crises faut savoir en piquer pour se faire respecter !

 _2 heures plus tard :_

Ça fait deux heures qu'on ne se parle plus et j'aperçois enfin une île ! Je suis sauvée ! La tentation de le prévenir est très forte mais je reprends mes esprits. Si je lui parle maintenant, j'aurai perdu. Et il est hors de question que je perde cette manche ! De toute façon l'embarcation se dirige droit sur le morceau de terre donc il l'a sûrement vu.

Mais j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est un coup de chance, d'avoir trouvé cette île. Non pas que je doute de ses talents en navigations, mais il y a de cela quelques heures, il a brutalement changé de cap et depuis suit cette direction. Intriguée, je regarde le log pose qu'il a à la main mais il n'indique pas du tout cette direction. Un doute s'insinue en moi. Surtout qu'il fonce à pleine vitesse vers la plage.

Bon, au diable nos gamineries :

« Hey, Ace ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on est entrain de foncer tout droit sur l'île. Ace ! »

Voyant qu'il ne me répond toujours pas je reprends commençant à perdre patience :

« Bon ok j'ai pas été super sympas avec toi ce matin, et je m'en excuse mais sérieux, c'est pas en regardant tes pieds et en boudant comme un gamin qu'on va réussir à accoster sur la plage ! Ralentis ou tu vas nous tuer ! »

Je vois le bout de terre se rapprocher dangereusement et je sens la panique monter d'un cran.

-Ace ! Putain, tu m'écoutes ?! RALENTIS !

Je le secoue dans tous les sens, mais n'obtiens aucune réaction de sa part. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et j'entends mon sang pulser dans mes veines. Ça y est, c'est la fin ! Alors que j'ai eu le droit à une deuxième chance, il a fallut que je tombe sur un taré suicidaire!

Je ne peux rien faire, la peur me paralyse littéralement.

Je regroupe mes dernières force et m'accroche à mon partenaire alors que l'impacte et proche

- **ACE** ! »

Le striker s'éclate dans un grand fracas contre les rochers, s'en suit une énorme explosion qui nous projette sur la terre ferme. Je ferme les yeux, me préparant mentalement au choc et à la douleur de mon corps broyé et... rien. Rien ? Comment ça rien ? J'ai été projeter à plus d'un dizaine de mètre à une vitesse incroyable, et je n'ai rien ?

Au contraire. J'ai chaud. Mais pas trop. C'est comme si une barrière douillette m'avait protégée de l'impacte. Je me relève doucement pour me rendre compte que la barrière, est en fait une barrière humaine, nommée Ace sur laquelle je suis totalement affalée.

Il me regarde d'un air rassuré et s'exclame en souriant :

« Et bah ! On a eu chaud ! Un peu plus et on finissait comme mon striker ! Ça va ? Désolé je me suis endormie.»

C'est à mon tour de le regarder, complètement abasourdie :

« En... endormis ?

-Ouais, ça m'arrive souvent comme je suis narcoleptique, je contrôle pas. D'habitude c'est après avoir mangé mais là, comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une nuit complète...

Depuis le début... il dormait ! Cette abrutit c'est endormi alors qu'il était au commende de son striker. Et ce débile continuait de produire des flammes ! Non mais être con... d'accord. Mais à ce point ?

Je me décide à lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand il reprend :

-Bon, on est où la ? C'est pas l'île qu'indique mon log pose... A tout les coup j'ai dévié pendant mon sommeil !

Nooooon ?! Tu crois ?! Le pire c'est qu'il a pas l'air plus embêté que ça !

-Apparemment, poursuit il, l'île n'est pas habitée. On va partir en exploration histoire de se trouver un endroit où dormir et de la bouffe pour survivre jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent nous chercher. Je vais leur envoyer un message par den den mushi, ils ne devraient pas mettre trop de temps. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, dit-il en jetant un regard ennuyé à l'épave de sa planche ramenée sur le sable par les vagues. A part si t'as une autre proposition ? Me demande-t-il levant un sourcil d'un air inquisiteur.

-Haaaa, mais moi je ne propose rien ! Tu te débrouilles pour nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu nous à mis.

Toutes traces de sympathie que j'ai pu éprouver pour lui ont laissé place à un agacement sans limite pour cet être qui après s'être croûté sur une île inconnue, avoir perdue son embarcation, et être à cours de vivres arrive toujours à garder le sourire.

Sans tenir compte de ce que je lui dit, il se dirige déjà vers la forêt et me lance sur un ton innocent :

-J'espère qu'on croisera des bêtes sauvages ! C'est super bon grillé !

Et c'est d'un pas désespéré que je m'empresse de le suivre. Je sens que cette escale va être longue, très longue...

 _3 heures plus tard_ :

Alors que nous nous enfonçons dans la jungle, le soleil commence à tomber, et l'environnement prend un tout autre visage... Ce paysage idyllique se transforme en univers tout droit sortit d'un cauchemar : les lianes deviennent des serpents, les troncs morts des bêtes sauvages à l'affût d'une moindre proie, les fleurs des plantes carnivores, le craquement des branches morte sous nos pieds ressemblent étrangement aux bruit que feraient des os broyés sous des mâchoires puissantes, la musique reposante des ruisseaux parvient à mes oreilles comme le son glauque du sang s'écoulant et abreuvant la terre,et le...

« Ça va ? »

La voix de Ace me sort de ma torpeur et m'arrache à mes pensées quelques peu flippantes. Je remarque alors que je retiens ma respiration depuis un certain moment. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de mon partenaire, je lui répond d'une petite voix :

«Je... je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Tu ne trouves pas cette atmosphère... oppressante ?

-Ha oui ? Tu trouves ? Je ne peux pas te dire, j'ai grandi dans une forêt donc, on peux dire que la jungle, ça me connaît !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa voix enjouée et son sourire chaleureux me rassurent immédiatement. Je sens les battements de mon cœur reprendre une cadence normal, et ma respiration se calmer. Finalement, ce n'est peut être pas si mal que ça d'avoir quelqu'un de positif dans ce genre de galère...

Je lui sourit à mon tour, à croire que c'est contagieux, et lui demande d'une voix posée :

-Est ce qu'on peux se dépêcher de trouver un abris pour la nuit ? Il commence à faire vraiment noir.

-Justement, j'aperçois une base marine pas loin, vu son état elle est abandonnée, et ce depuis longtemps.

-Bha alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je commençais à désespérer. Je me dirige vers la base, euphorique, suivit par un Ace très suspicieux.

-Hey ! Ralentis ! Imagine il y a encore des marines !

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si on était des pirates ! On risque quoi ? D'ailleurs c'est mieux qu'il y est des marines, ils pourraient nous emmener à la prochaine île habitée !

Ace me dévisage comme si j'étais la dernière des abruties.

-Allo la terre ! Je suis Ace ! Portgas D. Ace !

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça leur fasse ?

Ils semble perdre patience et hausse le ton :

-Ce que je veux que ça leur fasse ?! Bah à ton avis créti... Attend ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?

Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il a un ego surdimensionné pour penser que le monde entier le connaît ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas s'il fait exprès de me faire tourner en bourrique mais ça commence doucement à m'énerver !

-Bien sur que si je sais qui tu es ! Tu viens de le dire ! Tu es Ace et je suis Yuuki ! C'est bon pas trop d'information pour ton cerveau ? Donc maintenant si on peux clore cette discussion et rentrer dans la base, se serait cool parce que je commence légèrement à me les geler !

Et c'est en voyant un Ace complètement ahuris que je décide d'ouvrir la porte de la base sans attendre de réponse de sa part vu son bug total.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, une fois rentrée dans la base ! Dieu merci il y a du chauffage ! Je trouve rapidement un interrupteur et me dirige vers ce qui me semble être un salon, ou un genre de salle de pause avec trois canapé, une table basse et un barre à boisson. Après s'être sortit de sa léthargie, Ace me rejoins et s'affale sur le canapé tout en se parlant à soi même : « Elle ne sait pas qui je suis... »

Je décide de ne pas relever et me dirige vers des placards en quête de nourriture. Malheureusement je ne tombe que sur des couvertures, des serviettes et des uniformes flambant neuf.

-Ace, tu peux aller voire s'ils ont une chambre froide où ils garderaient potentiellement de la viande congelée ?

-Haaaa ! Toute cette histoire a faillit me faire oublier l'heure du dîner ! S'exclame-t-il tout en détalant à la recherche de nourriture.

-Bon au moins ça l'occupera un moment.

Je décide d'explorer les lieux, à la recherche d'un quelconque marine. Quoique, si l'endroit était vraiment habité, avec tout le boucan qu'on fait, ils auraient déjà rappliqué...

En déambulant dans les couloirs, je tombe sur une porte avec marqué en grosses lettres, noir sur blanc : BUREAU DU COLONEL.

« Tiens, intéressant... »

Je toc, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ai personne, et une fois mes pensées confirmées j'ouvre la porte pour trouver une grande salle meublée par d'immenses étagères et un superbe bureau, bien rangé comme il faut. Alors que j'admire la salle où a du travailler un personnage important, un tableau recouvert d'affiche attire mon attention. Et c'est en me rapprochant que je remarque que ces ''affiches'' sont en fait des avis de recherche. Et pas n'importe lesquelles apparemment :

«Vista : 250 000 000 berries, Doflamingo : 340 000 000 berries, Marco Le Phénix : 750 000 000 berries »

Et bien... Ce ne sont pas des petits calibres, je n'aimerai pas du tout en croiser un.

J'allais me décider à partir quand un prime attire mon attention : « 550 000 000 berries »

Intriguée, je déplace les affiche recouvrant le nom du pirate. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je découvre le nom en gras de mon ''cher sauveur'' :

 **PORTGAS D. ACE DEAD OR ALIVE 550 000 000 berries**.

Et pour enlever tous doutes restants, il y a même une photo. Reconnaissable entre mille avec son chapeau orange, ses taches de rousseurs et son éternel sourire idiot.

Je met quelque minutes à faire le liens avec les précédents événement, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

Mais qu'est ce que je suis débile ! C'est pour ça que l'idée de venir dans cette base marine ne l'enchantait pas ! Et cet insigne dans son dos ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ! C'est le symbole de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! Mes professeurs me bassinait avec ça à l'époque ! Me répétant sans cesse qu'apprendre les insignes pirates pourrait me servir un jour ! Pour une fois ils avaient raison ces vieux schnock...

Mais ce qui me choque le plus outre le fait que ce soit un pirate, ce sont les précédent événements. Un en particulier.

 **OH. MON. DIEU.** J'ai foutu une tarte à un pirate dont la prime est de 550 000 000 berries...

Mon esprit se vide tout à coup et laisse place à une peur que je n'ai jamais ressentis auparavant. Ou bien une seule fois... Quand mon père, enfin, le roi, m'avais emmené dans cette salle sombre et humide. Pour me punir d'avoir joué aux chevaliers avec mes frères et d'avoir blessé Kaname au visage. Celui ci avait essayé de me défendre, car j'étais, de toute la fratrie, sa préférée mais le roi n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il m'avais enfermé une semaine entière, sans voire la lumière du jour. Me donnant assez pour survivre mais pas assez pour vivre.

C'est étrange que ce souvenir me parvienne aujourd'hui à ce moment précis où je me rends compte que j'ai fait la plus grosse gaffe de toute ma vie. Comme ce jour là, où le roi, avant de m'enfermer m'avait expliqué que je resterai là jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ce que je venais de faire était une énorme bêtise. Et ça avait marché. En revoyant mon frère une semaine après l'incident, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi coupable.

Sauf que pendant cette semaine d'horreur, Sakura m'avait tenue compagnie, était venue me rendre visite chaque jour pour me rapporter les nouvelles du palais, et des ragots qui s'y racontait. C'était elle, plus que l'eau et la nourriture qui m'avait permis de tenir.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, face à se pirate à la prime de 550 000 000 de berries... Je suis toute seule. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'ai la moindre chance dans un combat contre ce possesseur du fruit du démon du feu. Il ne me reste qu'une seule option qui consiste à faire ce que j'ai toujours fait de mieux, et ce depuis la discussion avec ma mère : Fuir.

Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire !

P.O.V D'ACE :

Alors que ça va faire un bon moment que je cherche, non plus une chambre froide, mais la moindre petite trace de nourriture, je tombe finalement sur une porte avec écrit : GARDE MANGÉ.

Sur le coup, ça me semble trop beau pour être vrai, mais une bonne odeur de viande fumée me parvient. Moi qui pensait que ma journée était complètement ratée, ça pourrait peut être s'arranger. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien commencé. Tout d'abord je fait une nuit blanche à cause d'une tempête plus forte que prévue, à l'aube je trouve une gamine inconsciente ramenée par les vagues, me rappelant des paroles de Makino me disant de toujours aider les personnes en détresse surtout les jeunes filles, je fais un beau geste et la réanime. Ça m'apprendra à l'écouter. Une vraie furie c'te nana. Elle m'a complètement ignoré quand je me suis montré gentil, m'a fait répéter ce que je venais de lui dire pour me traiter de sexiste alors que la gente féminine c'est ce que je respecte le plus... Même si mes raisons ne sont pas toujours très catholiques.

Breeeeeeef.

Je lui explique d'une manière certes peu délicate que je viens de lui sauver la vie et tout ce qu'elle retient c'est le passage du bouche à bouche. Encore une preuve que les gonzesse n'écoutent que ce qu'elles veulent entendre. Avec tout le respect que je leurs dois, bien évidemment. Le pire c'est qu'au lieu de me remercier, elle me fout la plus grosses tarte de l'histoire de la tarte. Autant vous dire que je lui ai rendu son pain, ce qu'elle n'a visiblement pas apprécié, non pas que cela m'importe beaucoup.

Pis on se crache sur cette île parce qu'il est possible que j'ai un tout petit peu somnolé pendant le trajet, ce qu'elle n'a pas manqué pas de me faire remarquer avec un regard de tueur. Et il a fallut que cette île ai été habitée par des marines qui risquent de débarquer à tous moments. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier. Il se trouve qu'elle ne sait même pas qui je suis... d'ailleurs il va bien falloir que je lui annonce à un moment ou un autre.

Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. J'aperçois Yuuki se dirigeant vers la sortie de la base en courant comme si elle avait la marine au fesse. Pourtant il me semblait que l'endroit était inhabité... Je n'avais rien ressentis avec mon Haki de l'observation. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle court comme une furie ?

« Hey, Yuuki ! Qu'est ce qu'il y...»

Elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et continue sa course. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entends la grande porte se fermer.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

Mais ma question ne reste pas longtemps sans réponse et c'est avec empressement que je saisis mon Den Den.

 _ **Gatcha**_

«Ouai Ace, c'est Marco, des nouvelles ?

_Vous arrivez dans combien de temps environ ?

_A priori on sera là demain dans la matinée. Pourquoi ?

_Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'étais échoué sur une île avec une jeune fille qui ne sait pas qui je suis ?

_Ouais ?

_Bha ça y est...

_Quoi donc ?

_Elle sait.»

Mes yeux se posent sur la feuille que je tiens entre les mains. Une feuille que je reconnaîtrais entre mille : Un avis de recherche.

Mon avis de recherche.

* * *

Voilà ! Donc comme je disais, ce chapitre est un peu plus long et le prochain sera de même longueur ou alors un chouilla plus court. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche entre enfin en scène.

D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si les primes que j'ai mis sont les vraies, il y en avait des différentes pour un même personnage, donc j'ai mis celles qui me semblaient le plus juste... Et est ce que quelqu'un peu me donner l'orthographe exacte de berries ( parce que je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la bonne ;)

Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, de nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles aventures.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Voici le quatrième chapitre, sortit à temps cette fois ci ^^'

J'ai voulu changer, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre sous deux points de vue différents. Si ça vous plaît je recommencerai ( mais pas pour le chapitre 5 ) sinon je réécrirai mes chapitres comme avant.

 **IMPORTANT : J'ai réécrit le chapitre 1 car j'étais bloquée par certain fait annoncé dans celui ci. Pour l'instant ça ne change rien à l'histoire mais ça aura bientôt un impacte donc je vous conseille vivement d'aller le lire surtout par rapport à ses liens avec sa famille ( qui réapparaîtra dans les futurs chapitres )**

 **Si certains ont la flemme je pourrai toujours faire une résumé au début du chapitre 5 mais pour ceux qui ont le temps, vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'oeil.**

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ( 3,321 mots )

et comme d'hab' le monde de OP ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages sauf Yuuki ( et sa famille ) et d'autre personnages secondaire.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Taylor :**

Merci ! Je suis aussi satisfaite de la fin du chapitre 3 même si au début je voulais encore rajouter des choses, je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre commençait à être trop long.

Alors que va faire Yuuki pour fuir notre pirate ( super sexy ) ? En tous cas elle ne se laissera pas faire, mais pas de spoil, tu découvrira tout ça dans ce chapitre.

Merci encore pour ta review en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur des autres.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Impressionner un Yonkou_

P.O.V D'ACE :

Voilà plusieurs heures que je cours dans la jungle à la recherche de cette furie. Sauf qu'il fait nuit noire et qu'on ne voit pas plus loin qu'à deux mètres devant soit.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, passer une nuit à la belle étoile ne me dérangerai pas plus que ça, mais cette gamine ne doit pas savoir se défendre, je doute même qu'elle porte sur elle un quelconque objet susceptible de la protéger. Donc je suis là, comme un con, à m'essouffler pour retrouver cette morveuse. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer les héros.

Mais où est ce qu'elle à bien pu aller ? C'est pas possible ! J'arrive même pas à la localiser avec mon Haki ! Elle a pas pu quitter l'île, on n'a même plus d'embarcation.

Où alors, elle a été dévorée par une bête sauvage... Cette simple pensée me donne des sueurs froides. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais un temps soit peu du devenir de cette jeune fille. C'est juste pour le code. On ne laisse pas les personnes dans la merde si on peut les aider.

Je m'engueule intérieurement me rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation. Pourquoi je gaspille un temps précieux à me chercher des excuses sur le fait que je m'inquiète pour Yuuki au lieu de la chercher elle ? Parce que, oui, je l'admet, je m'inquiète. Je lui ai sauvé la vie ce matin, elle ne va pas clamser le soir même, merde !

Commençant à perdre patience, je crie de toute mes force son prénom sachant très bien qu'elle ne me répondra pas. En plus je vais attirer les bêtes sauvages. Quoique, comme ça, ils laisseront peut-être Yuuki en paix...

 _Une heure plus tard :_

Après avoir croisé sur mon chemin une dizaine de bêtes sauvages, je me résigne à la fermer, sentant la fatigue me gagner.

J'aurai du y aller mollo avec le striker. Ça a puisé toute mon énergie.

« Mais putain c'est pas possible ! Où est ce qu'elle a bien pu se cacher ! »

Un bruissement d'aile détourne mon attention, et je sens le sol céder sous mes pas. Je tombe dans un grand nuage de poussière, cinq mètres plus bas, dans une sorte de grande fosse.

 **...** Ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de merde.

«Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Ou pas...

Un cri surpuissant vient m'achever et bousille au passage, mes tympans. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que ce cri provient d'une certaine personne avec une certaine chevelure rousse.

«Yuuki ?! »

Plus surpris que content de la trouver entière, je m'approche d'elle pour m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, mais sa réaction est des plus surprenante.

Elle se jette à mon cou les larmes au yeux et chouine d'une voix détestablement aiguë.

« Ace au secours, fait nous sortir de là, j'ai peur ! »

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Moi qui pensait qu'elle était courageuse, la voire chouiner comme une gamine me gonfle plus qu'autre chose. Et puis c'est quoi cette logique. Fuir quelqu'un pour au final se jeter dans ses bras au moindre problème. Sérieux, sur le coup je suis déçus.

Agacé, je la jette sur mon épaule tel un sac à patate sans plus de cérémonie et nous sort de ce trou.

Mais si je m'attendais à tout une fois sortie, les événement qui ont suivis m'ont laissé sur le cul. Dès que ses pieds touchent le sol, elle s'avance vers moi d'une manière qui se veut sensuel et me plaque contre un arbre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait là ? Ne sachant comment réagir face à ce changement soudain d'attitude, je lui demande d'une voix hésitante :

-Heuuuuu,Yuuki ? Ça va ?

Elle ne semble pas tenir compte de ma gêne et enroule un de ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que son autre main s'égare sur mon torse. Malgré mais tentatives pour m'échapper, ses lèvres rosées se rapproche de plus en plus de mon visage. J'essaye une dernière fois de me dégager, mais rien à faire, je suis coincés entre cette dégénérée droguée et cet arbre que je me ferai un plaisir de calciner juste pour mettre un peu de distance entre mon visage et celui d'une schizophrène en chaleur.

Comprenant que la situation ne s'améliore guère, je reprends mon sérieux et la défi d'une voix froide, persuadé que ça la dissuaderait d'avancer ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre son visage.

-Écoute petite princesse, tu veux jouer à ce jeu, tu vas perdre. Des nénettes dans ton genre j'men suis tapé un nombre incalculable et je peux te dire qu'elles ont vite regretté quand elles ont compris que ça ne durerait pas plus qu'une nuit. Sauf qu'avec toi c'est différent, j'ai pas envie de te faire du mal alors je te conseille de vite arrêter ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Tu t'avances en terrains dangereux.

Un éclaire de lucidité semble passer dans son regard, mais comme je viens de le dire, c'était un éclaire.

Elle caresse mes lèvres de son pouce tandis que son autre main exerce une pression sur ma nuque pour finalement réduire à néant l'écart entre nos bouches.

Ses lèvres délicieusement douces viennent se seller au mienne bientôt prise dans un balais sensuel. Mais je me rend bien compte qu'il manque quelque chose à ce baiser. Du désire. Rattrapé par la réalité, je comprends trop tard quelle erreur monumental je viens de faire. Et c'est sans grande surprise que je sens mes forces m'abandonner.

Nos lèvre se quitte enfin pour laisser place à nos regards qui ne se lâchent pas. Alors que mes yeux reflètent ma très grande envie de la pendre par ses tripes, les siens m'apprennent très clairement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir plus grande fierté après un coup pareil.

Et malgré la situation, tout au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé d'avoir retrouvé la Yuuki téméraire qui ne flanche pas même face à un pirate de ma trempe.

Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

P.O.V DE YUUKI : ( _Quelques heures auparavant_ )

Courir, courir. Plus loin, plus vite, courir. Voilà au moins une vingtaine de minutes que je cours comme une échappée d'asile pour m'éloigner au plus vite de cette base et donc de ce pirate à la prime colossale. Mes poumons sont en feu et mes pieds tapent lourdement le sol à chaque foulée. Je sens mes muscles m'indiquer clairement qu'un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal et j'entends une voix dans ma tête leur répondre qu'un peu de sport non plus. Qu'est ce que je fous à parler avec mes jambes dans une situation pareille. Je deviens schizophrène ! Faut dire que coincée sur cette île paumée, ça devait forcément finir pas arriver.

La fin de la forêt approchant, je me stoppe alors dans mon monologue intérieur, le souffle coupé par la beauté du spectacle.

Derrière les dernière fougère, une vue spectaculaire de la mère s'offre à moi. L'immensité bleu reflétant les milliers d'étoiles se mélange au ciel surplombé d'une lune rousse.

M'arrêtant dans ma contemplation plus que justifiée, je me fous une claque dans le but de me faire reprendre la raison. «C'est pas le moment de rêver Yuuki, t'as un pirate à fuir je te signale ! »

Je me dirige vers la plage à la recherche du striker de ce Ace avant de me rappeler avec effroi que ce dernier est réduit à l'état de bout de bois.

Pire encore, je vois à l'horizon la silhouette d'un bateau se dessiner.

Résignée je tombe à genoux sur le sable humide, les bras ballants, tandis que la voix à l'intérieur de ma tête ouvre les paris se basant sur le pourcentage de chance pour que ce soit la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Plus le choix, on passe au plan B.

Je me relève, le regard empli d'une détermination nouvelle. Un sourire sadique s'affichant sur mon visage et un rire malsain s'emparant de moi.

« Portgas D. Ace... tu vas regretté d'avoir croisé la route d' Akagami no Yuuki. »

 _Quelque minutes plus tard dans un terrier à gibier :_

POURQUOI MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait mon bon dieu pour que vous m'infligiez ça ! Vous faites tout pour que j'abandonne pas vrai ?

Des larmes de frustration apparaissent sur le coin de mes yeux tandis que j'enfouis ma tête derrière mes genoux, recroquevillée sur moi même.

Pourquoi ? J'étais déterminée à aller le voir et à appliquer mon SUPER plan B, alors pourquoi est ce que je me trouve comme une idiote coincée dans ce piège à la con ?

Le plus débile c'est que moi qui voulait fuir Ace, c'est sûr que pour le coup il ne pourra pas me trouver. Quand ses potes débarqueront il arrêtera ses recherches et repartira avec eux et je me retrouverai toute seule comme une conne à moisir dans ce trou. Puis qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il m'a ne serait-ce qu'un peu cherché. Il doit avoir l'habitude de voire les gens s'enfuir quand ils découvrent qui il est.

Alors c'est tout ? Je vais mourir ici ? Après avoir échappé à la noyade, à un accident de bateau, je vais mourir de faim dans un trou?

Pitoyable !

Et puis comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir toutes les autres fois ?

La dure réalité me frappe. Ace. C'est lui qui m'a sortie de mes galères. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé de la noyade. C'est lui qui m'a protégée de l'explosion – même s'il en était la cause – et c'est lui qui a prit les choses en main quand on s'est retrouvé sur cette île paumée.

Me rendant compte de mon discours je reprends mes esprits : « C'est un pirate Yuuki, un pirate ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à lui chercher des excuses ! »

N'empêche, je ne suis pas dans la merde.

Comprenant la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, mes nerfs lâchent pour laisser place à une bouffée de stress. Des larmes dévalent le long de mes joues alors que je me répète en boucle que personne ne viendra me sauver. La pire des mort possible m'attends. Mourir seule. Avec personne pour regretter ma perte.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je pensais que Ace était déjà loin sur la mer avec son équipage, je vois une énorme masse tomber à quelque centimètre de ma tête.

Imaginant qu'une bête féroce ou un truc dans la même catégorie s'était lui aussi fait avoir par ce piège – ce qui serait plus logique vu qu'à la base il est fait pour ça – je pousse un hurlement digne des plus grandes histoires d'horreur. Mais une fois que la masse difforme se relève, je comprends rapidement qu'il s'agit d'Ace.

Plusieurs pensée contradictoire traverse mon esprit passant de « Ho mon dieu il m'a retrouvé, je suis morte ! » à « Ho mon dieu il m'a retrouvé, je suis sauvée ! ».

L'envie pressante de lui faire un énorme câlin tant je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas partit est vite calmée par ma raison – que je ne remercierai jamais assez de s'être réveillée à ce moment là – m'ordonnant d'effectuer le plan B.

Problème. Si j'effectue le plan maintenant, on va se retrouver coincé ici et on pourra attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve si une bête sauvage ne le fait pas avant. Bon quelques mises à jour vont être nécessaires le bon fonctionnement de mon plan.

Je décide de mettre ma fierté de côté – s'il m'en reste un tant soit peu - et me jette au cou de mon voisin, les yeux remplis de larmes, prenant une voix de petite fille apeurée.

« Ace au secours, fait nous sortir de là, j'ai peur ! Bon OK, je surjoue peut-être un peu trop.

N'empêche que mon cher pirate gobe mes paroles comme des pastilles à la fraise. Même s'il semble un tant soit peu agacé par mes caprices. Faut dire que sur le coup, ma propre voix m'insupporte.

-Hey, je vais nous sortir d'ici, mais arrête de chouiner, c'est chiant »

Je confirme, ça l'énerve. Mais le plus important n'est pas là. Il vient de me montrer qu'il ne doutait pas de mon personnage et qu'il allait nous faire sortir de ce trou à la con. Ce qui signifie que je pourrai exécuter le reste du plan avec beaucoup plus de facilité.

A ses paroles, un sourire malsain prend naissance sur le coin de mes lèvre, que je me dépêche d'effacer avant qu'Ace ne se rende compte de la supercherie.

Celui-ci me met sur son épaule sans la moindre gentillesse, prend une impulsion et nous sort de ce terrier. Un peu plus et je devenais claustrophobe. Je réprime à grande peine mon envie d'exécuter une danse de la victoire et me dépêche de mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je m'avance vers Ace d'une manière sensuel – faut dire que j'ai appris avec toute ses pouffiasse qui se trémoussaient devant mon frère pour le séduire – et le plaque contre un arbre.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur, complètement perdu avec mon soudain changement d'attitude, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se poser plus de question, pour la réussite de mon plan, et pose une main sur son torse remarquablement musclé tandis que l'autre passe derrière sa nuque.

Alors que je pensais que comme tout bon pirate il profiterai de la situation, il me surprend en essayant de me dissuader. Est-ce du bon sens ? Qu'importe, Portgas D. Ace, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu remontes dans mon estime. Malheureusement pour toi, je dois absolument m'assurer que tu ne puisse plus être un danger, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une île habitée.

Pour finir au plus vite le passage de mon plan le plus osé, je selle finalement nos lèvres. Je suis agréablement surprise par la chaleur qu'elles dégagent et par la douceur avec laquelle il m'embrasse et je me retrouve à penser que j'aimerai que ce soit d'en d'autre circonstance. Attend ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ! Reprend toi ! C'est pas le moment pour faire foirer le plan !

A regret, je lie ses mains avec des menottes en granite marin trouvé dans le bureau du Colonel. Je sens ses lèvres perdre leur chaleur me faisant comprendre que ses entraves font effet. Il me lance un regard de tueur qui me donne des sueurs froide mais qui n'enlève pas toute la fierté que je ressens.

J'ai capturé Ace au poings ardent possédant une prime de 550 000 000 de berries ! Je dois rêver ! Ce n'est pas possible.

Décidant d'aller plus loin, je secoue les clés sous son nez en le narguant.

« Alors, M. Ace ! Un problème ? Vous qui êtes si fort, pourquoi vous ne venez pas chercher ses clés ?

Ace semblant très, très, très, très énervé me menace d'une voix très, très, très, très, froide :

-Tu ne devrai pas jouer à un jeu dont tu ne connais pas les règles. Un sourire de vainqueur vient se loge sur son visage tandis que je reçoit un choque sur la nuque me faisant tomber au sol. Alors que je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, je distingue un grand hommes blond s'approcher de Ace avec les clefs des menottes et le délivrer.

« Hey mec, t'es en avance.

-Le vent soufflait pour nous. Je suis venu en volant mais le bateau ne devrait pas tarder à accoster.

-Je ferai un compte rendu au vieux, en attendant, je doit m'occuper de notre invitée non désirée. »

Ignorant la pique, ou alors trop sonné pour la relever, je demande au brun d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Alors explique moi les règles parce que pour moi, attaquer par derrière, c'est plutôt de la triche.

Il me répond, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire à la D s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

-Les règles, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas. Mais...

Il s'agenouille à côté de moi et caresse ma joue avec le dos de sa main tout doucement comme pour m'encourager à sombrer.

Il me sourit gentiment alors que ma vue commence à se troubler. Puis, se décide finalement à finir sa phrase, me remplissant je ne sais pourquoi, d'un sentiment de fierté, avant que l'obscurité n'obstrue totalement ma vue.

\- ...Mais t'as vraiment assuré pour une première partie. »

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Que dire de ce baiser ?

Je préférais que leur premier "contacte physique" se déroule lors d'une situation de "combat" pour que leur 1er vrai baiser soit encore plus fort.

Au début lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je voulais que Ace vienne sauver Yuuki pour que leur relation avance, mais j'ai vite compris que si je faisais ça, je serai coincée avec une OC incapable de se débrouiller par elle même et ça m'aurai gêné pour mes plans futurs. Donc j'ai revu mes plan pour ce chapitre et sans je peux dire sans prétention que je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je vous dis à dans une semaine pour le chapitre 5, à bord du Moby Dick.

PS: Laissez une review, ça vous prends 2 mn et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ;)

( Et pour ceux qui ont la flemme de lire le chapitre 1 dite le moi et je verrai si vous êtes nombreux, comme ça je vous ferai le résumé )


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut !

Alors... comment expliquer mon retard ? Ha ! Oui ! Vous allez jamais le croire, mais je me baladais dans la rue avec des amis... et la, PAF ! Un piano sortit de nul part me tombe sur le pied ! Heuuuu... Nan ! Sur la main ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Il me tombe sur la main ! Alors affolés, mes amis appellent une ambulance et je suis amenée de toute urgence à l'hôpitale !

Donc vous imaginez bien que pour écrire, ça allait être un peu compliqué. Mais chaque jours, non que dis-je, chaque heure que j'ai passé là bas, j'ai pensé à vous. Oui messieurs ( et mesdames ), à vous !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Après quelque jours de repos, mon pied... heu non, ma main est totalement guérie ! Voilà voilà... ^^'

Quelle histoire !

Bon sinon, plus sérieusement, ce chapitre est vraiment LE chapitre déclencheur des aventures de Yuuki. A partir de là, ça va (juste un peu) partir dans le fantastique ( comme si One Piece n'était pas assez fantastique comme ça, il faut toujours que j'en rajoute une couche ! ) maaaaaaais je ne vous spoil pas !

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre par vous même en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Comme d'hab, OP et ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Yuuki, sa famille et quelques perso secondaires.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **9 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'essaierai de refaire un chapitre avec deux points de vues différents car j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre 4. Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que ça t'as plus !

Merci encore pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

 **Taylor :** Salut ! Merci d'avoir prit la peine d'aller relire le 1 chapitre et même si moi aussi je préfère cette version, j'aimais beaucoup aussi la première. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit, elle me bloquait pour mes plans futur et l'histoire n'aurait pas pu aboutir comme je le voulait. J'ai pris en compte tes remarques, et tu verra que dans ce chapitre ( au début ) Yuuki nous montre son côté faible et son caractère un peu pourri gâté de princesse même si j'ai essayé de garder son côté rebelle et aventurière. Quand à Ace, dans les prochains chapitre j'essaierai comme tu me l'as conseillé, d'en faire un personnage un peu plus... comment dire ? Séducteur ?

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous ! On se revoit en bas !

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_ : _Impressionner un Yonkou_

Le soleil réchauffe doucement les jardins du palais tandis que le doux bruit du ruisseau couvre les rires de deux garnements, entrain de fuir leurs obligations :

« Kaname, attend moi ! Je me presse de monter mon cheval, inquiète d'être laissée derrière.

\- Dépêche toi Yuuki ! Me répond tout excité mon frère. Enfin, je le comprends. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé des moments ensemble.

J'aligne mon cheval à celui de mon frère et lance le compte à rebours, un sourire fourbe se logeant sur mes lèvres.

« A ''1'', on y va ! Je souris, malicieusement, mon frère ne se doutant de rien.

-OK ! Donne tout ce que tu as car je ne vais pas me retenir. Mon frère me regarde dans le blanc des yeux ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire qui j'aime tant.

-Tu lis dans mes pensée ! 5...4...

Kaname, plus concentré que jamais, détourne son regard vers la forêt, avec ce petit froncement de sourcils qui le rend si mignon.

3... **1**! »

Je pars, mon cheval lancé au triple galop, fière de la ruse enfantine que je viens de faire, laissant derrière moi, mon frère, outré de s'être fait avoir par cette triche si puérile. Mais malgré la vitesse à laquelle mon cheval court, il me rattrape en un rien de temps et se jette sur moi. Prise de court, je bascule et m'étale sur la douce herbe des jardin. Mon frangin, qui ne s'est pas mieux rattrapé que moi, me tombe dessus, son visage plus qu'à quelques centimètre du mien. Ses lèvres si attirantes se rapprochent des miennes alors que celui ci me murmure d'une voix suave.

«Tu ne devrai pas jouer à un jeu dont tu ne connais pas les règles. »

Surprise, je vois le visage de mon cher frère se transformer en celui d'Ace. Mes yeux s'agrandissent dévisageant ce visage inattendu.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Où est passé Kaname ?

Alors que j'essaye de lui poser la question, seul le son _Bip_ sort de ma bouche. _Bip_ ?

J'ouvre les yeux, en sueur, aveuglée par la blancheur de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Attends, une salle ? Mais j'étais sur l'île avec... Tous mes souvenirs me reviennent d'un coup. Je me relève, comprenant immédiatement où je me trouve. Et merde !

J'observe la pièce où un silence de mort règne, brisé par le son des machine, d'où les _Bip_ de mon rêve. Il y a plusieurs lits alignés, couvert de draps blancs. Quelques étagères sont présentes, renfermant des livres et visiblement des médicament. Étrangement, la salle est vide. Pas une seule infirmière ou même une personne de garde n'est dans la pièce pour me surveiller. Deux raisons. Soit ils ont oublié que j'étais présente, soit ils ne me considère pas, mais alors pas du tout, comme une quelconque menace.

Mais qu'est ce que je fous à examiner l'infirmerie ?! Je suis sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche ! DE BARBE BLANCHE !

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, augmentant le rythme de parution des _Bip_ au passage. Prise d'une angoisse justifiée, j'arrache les fils me reliant à la machine et me lève d'un coup pour retomber ''gracieusement'' sur mes genoux.

Une douleur insupportable apparaît dans ma nuque. Je me relève plus doucement ayant compris la leçon, en tenant l'arrière de ma tête. Ma vision se trouble un peu et prise de tournis je me rattrape de justesse sur la table à côté de mon lit, faisant tomber dans ma chute plein de produits qui ne manquent pas de se briser.

Ma tête se cogne contre le sol, dans un bruit sourd, sur les éclats de verre. Et sans grande surprise, la douleur revient 100 fois plus puissante alors que mes oreilles sifflent. Sous la douleur, des larmes coulent se mêlant au liquide pourpre s'étalant doucement sur le sol pur de ce qui semble être l'infirmerie. Je me recroqueville sur moi même presque totalement paralysée.

Une voix me répète sans cesse qu'au château rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé. J'aurai peut-être épousé ce gros porc mais je ne me serai jamais retrouvé sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde, dans une telle position de faiblesse. Je suis prise de tressautement en repensant au château. Pourquoi vouloir y retourner. Maman est morte. Cette simple pensée accentue mes pleurs. Je n'ai plus personne. Je suis désormais toute seule. Alors que je me morfond allongée au sol, des pas lourds résonnent derrière la porte.

Ça y est, je suis morte. Malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que c'est la quatrième fois que je pense ça en même pas trois jour, ce qui est, pour ainsi dire un record.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sur un homme très grand et massif au teint halé portant une barbe visiblement très sale. Je le regarde les yeux remplis de larme et effrayés. Ce gars est carrément flippant !

Il se penche vers moi visiblement énervé du carnage que j'ai causé dans l'infirmerie.

« Hey, c'est quoi tous ce bordel ? Déjà qu'on a accepté de te soigner, en plus tu fout la merde dans l'infirmerie ! Tous ça à cause d'Ace qui nous à fait chier en disant qu'il pouvait pas te laisser moisir sur cette île et qu'il avait des comptes à régler avec toi.

Un sourire malsain s'affiche sur son visage.

Si tu veux mon avis t'aurai mieux fait de clamser. Parce que le commandant est pas du genre à y aller mollo. Bon, lève toi le capitaine veut te parler. »

Paralysée, plus par la peur me nouant le ventre que par la douleur me brûlant la nuque, j'esquisse un mouvement pour me lever mais qui en plus de ne pas porter ses fruits, relance la douleur qui commençait à diminuer. Ne semblant pas se calmer il m'attrape par les cheveux et me soulève sans plus de délicatesse. Un cri d'agonie passe la barrière de mes lèvres fermées alors que j'ai la net impression que mon cou est réduit en miette.

« Écoute salope ! J'aime pas bien qu'on m'ignore ! Je viens de te dire que le capitaine voulait te parler ! Donc bouge ton gros cul si tu ne veux pas que je l'utilise pour autre chose ! »

Il lâche mes cheveux et me balance au sol un rire pervers résonnant dans la pièce. Je n'ai jamais été traitée comme ça. Pas une seule fois. Seul le roi avait le droit de lever la main sur moi. Tous les autres me témoignaient du respect. Et même si je ne devrai pas m'en préoccuper, mon ego en prend un coup. Jamais je n'aurai cru que de telle personne existaient. Protégée par mes remparts, j'étais loin de me rendre compte que la vie en dehors du château était régis par la loi du plus fort.

Complètement terrorisée et toujours incapable de parler j'essaye de me lever la vue troublée par mon propre sang, mais mes efforts sont vite réduit à néant, m'écroulant une fois de plus au sol.

L'autre gros porc, comprenant mon incapacité à marcher me reprend par les cheveux et me traîne dans des couloirs me semblant interminables se faisant un plaisir immense de me voir agoniser.

« Mais c'est qu'il le fait exprès ce connard ! » La douleur est si forte que je manque plusieurs fois de tomber dans les pommes.

Malgré tout, je refoule les larmes me brûlant les yeux. Je ne pleurerai pas. Il serai trop content. Je ne lui ferai pas ce cadeau.

« Maman. Comment as-tu pus tomber amoureuse d'un pirate ? Ce sont des êtres immondes, qui se nourrissent de la souffrance des autres. Maman, comment as-tu pus ? »

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, on arrive enfin devant une porte. Un brouhaha pas possible nous parvient mais je n'y fait pas plus attention étant donné que mon cou réduit en miette me préoccupe un peu plus. Une fois la porte ouverte, ce gros porc me soulève fièrement – toujours par les cheveux – comme un trophée et annonce d'une voix claire :

« Capitaine la demoiselle est réveillée ! Ziahahahahahaha »

Nooooooon ? Sans blague ? Ils auraient pas pu le comprendre tous seuls ?! En même temps c'est vrai que quand tu voix une personne le visage recouvert pas un mélange de sang et de larme entrain de pousser des gémissement, tu peux te poser la question ! GROS PORC !

Sans grande surprise tous les regards sont dirigés vers moi tandis qu'un silence de mort s'installe. Mon regard se pose sur ce qui est sans nul doute le capitaine et même si mon cœur semblait tambouriner à sa vitesse maximum, il bat aisément son record. Des hommes imposants, j'en connais plein au château. Que ce soit le roi ou des généraux en passant par mon frère, tous dégagent quelque chose de fort. Une certaine prestance, comme une sorte d'aura. Ce qui est normal car ils ont la vie de personnes entre leurs mains et ne peuvent se permettre de ne pas être respecté.

Mais cet homme... Ce Barbe Blanche dégage quelque chose de... tellement plus puissant. Sa présence est si forte qu'elle écraserait n'importe qui, comme on écrase une fourmi. Pourtant il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas et ne me menace même pas... Il ne fait que me regarder !

Je suis pris de tressautement tandis qu'une peur indescriptible s'empare de moi. Alors c'est ça l'homme le plus fort du monde ?

L'autre gros porc, me balance par terre, et des rires moqueurs rompent le silence de la salle jusqu'ici omniprésent.

Je n'aime pas ça ! Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Ils sont peut-être plus nombreux et plus forts, mais ils n'ont pas à me manquer de respect. Ils devraient s'incliner devant une personne de sang royale, eux, ces ordures qui n'ont aucune pitié à tuer femmes et enfants. Ils me répugnent, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Une voix grave résonne dans la salle stoppant au passage les ricanements et me sortant de mes pensée quelques peu haineuses.

" Teach, je t'ai connu plus courtois envers la gente féminine... Cette jeune femme est l'invitée de ton commandant, donc par ce fait, est la notre. je te prierai de lui témoigner du respect en tant que tel jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la prochaine île. "

Alors là, Empereur des Mers ou non, ça va barder. Je me lève d'un bond, sentant le sang pulser dans mes veines. Je sens malgré moi les mots sortir de ma bouche. Et j'ai beau me supplier de fermer ma gueule, ils continuent de sortir, comme si mon coté suicidaire prenait le contrôle de mon corps, tandis que mon instinct de survie se barrait en vacances.

« Je ne veux pas que ce gros porc me témoigne du respect parce que je suis une fille. Vous devriez tous vous incliner devant la princesse du royaume d'Hana, bande de déchets !»

Une silence pesant... très pesant s'installe tandis que tous le monde me dévisage. Il y a bien une minute de flottement avant qu'un rire retentisse dans toute la salle. Ce rire à la con... Ace.

Ce dernier est plier de rire au sol et essaye sans réussite de reprendre son souffle. Une petite voix au fond de ma tête ne peut s'empêcher de me faire remarquer qu'il y en a au moins qui s'incline devant moi, même si ce n'est pas pour la raison attendu.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je viens de traiter des pirates de déchets alors que je n'ai aucun chance de m'enfuir et encore moins de les battre !

Oh et puis zut, si je meurs, au moins je n'aurai aucun regret. J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire et même si c'est la fin , pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurai fait preuve de courage. Et puis c'est plus classe de mourir des mains de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche plutôt que dans un piège pour bêtes sauvages ! Oui j'essaye de me convaincre, mais dans cette situation, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus...

Une fois l'autre abrutis calmé, tous les regards sont retournés sur moi et un sourire orne les lèvre du capitaine du navire. Mais avant qu'il puisse reprendre la parole, une ombre menaçante se dresse devant moi. Et merde... voilà l'autre porc. Il s'avance vers moi prêt à en découdre tandis qu'un grand nombre de pirate se lève soutenant mentalement leur nakama. Je comprend rapidement que ceux debout ne font pas partie des plus forts de l'équipage vu leur témérité mais ils pourraient très facilement me régler mon compte, ce qu'ils semble vouloir faire d'ailleurs.

Je me tourne vers ce ''Teach'' qui lui même me dévisage un regard sombre présent dans son regard. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde.

« Qui c'est le gros porc, sale traînée ? »

Mon cœur s'accélère, mes mains deviennent moite et ma respiration saccadée. Une seule pensée me traverse : Je. Suis. Dans. La. Merde.

Ce dernier, comme tout à l'heure, m'attrape par les cheveux – à croire qu'il a un problème avec eux – m'arrachant un cri de douleur au passage, et me rapproche brusquement de son visage, me criant dessus. « Grognasse ! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? La seule personne qui devrait s'incliner ici pour avoir la vie sauve, c'est toi ! »

Alors que je pensais que j'allais officiellement faire un arrêt cardiaque un calme soudain s'empare de moi, tandis qu'une voix suave qui cette fois-ci n'est pas la mienne résonne dans tous mon être : «Laisse moi faire, je gère... »

Le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur mon corps disparaît instantanément. Je me retrouve comme spectateur de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux prise d'une incompréhension totale. J'ordonne d'une voix glaciale, enfin pas de plein gré vu que je ne contrôle plus rien, à l'autre gros porc de me lâcher. Je pose mes yeux sur lui avec un regard de tueur en prononçant ces quelques mots la voix empreinte d'une colère froide :

« Lâche moi immédiatement, met toi à genoux et supplie moi de t'épargner pour cet affront.

Tous le monde dans la salle semble choqué par mon soudain changement d'attitude, moi la première. Je suis comme une spectatrice extérieur, ce qui est extrêmement désagréable. Teach, reprenant ses esprits me menace de plus belle.

-Ma fois t'es suicidaire ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'agenouiller devant la petite merde insignifiante que tu es ? Tu vas...

Je, enfin la personne ayant actuellement le contrôle de mon corps, ne le laisse pas finir et surenchérit d'une voix super creepy et menaçante en détachant chaque syllabe :

-Lâche. Moi. Immédiatement. Met. Toi. à. Genoux. Et. Supplie. Moi. De. T'épargner. Pour. Cet. Affront !

Il ressert sa prise, son regard s'assombrit – si c'est encore possible – un soupçon de folie teintant ce dernier.

-Tu vas voire qui va s'agenouiller, salope ! Alors que le gros porc lève son poing de libre pour me frapper en plein visage, je sens une onde me parcourir. Une force qui boue en moi et qui ne demande qu'à sortir et sans que je ne puisse rien faire elle s'échappe avec une puissance incroyable.

Tous les pirates qui s'étaient levés tombent à genoux en même temps que cette ordure, qui me lâche instantanément, tandis que les autres semblent juste un peu secoués par l'onde de choque même si le capitaine ne bronche pas du tout. Je reprends alors d'une vois cette fois-ci condescendante, ce qui ne me ressemble pas du tout, et crie pour être bien sur que tout le monde comprennent le message :

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris... Quand je vous dis de vous agenouiller, VOUS VOUS AGENOUILLEZ ET ME SUPPLIEZ DE VOUS ÉPARGNER, MISÉRABLES HUMAINS !

le silence regagne pour la troisième fois la pièce tandis que la voix, cette fois-ci joueuse, résonne une fois de plus dans ma tête : « t'as compris comment fallait faire ? Alors je te laisse gérer la suite » et sans plus comprendre je reprends le contrôle de mon corps, encore plus choquée par les événements précédents que les pirates dans la salle.

 **C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?**

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question. Une impression extrêmement désagréable de suffoquer me gagne et le monde autour de moi se met à tourner beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Sachant pertinemment que je vais perdre connaissance, j'essaye de me tenir à une table pour limiter les dégâts lors de ma futur chute, étant donné que ma tête est déjà assez bien amochée...

Une voix me parvient comme un bruit sourd. Je lève les yeux en direction de Barbe Blanche un grand sourire peint sur son visage tandis qu'il pose son énorme coupe de saké pour poser sa tête sur son poing. Il me regarde, semblant grandement intéressé par ce qu'il vient de se produire. Mon gars, je suis désolé, mais si tu veux des réponses, sache que je ne comprend rien à ce qui vient de se passer ! Il réitère sa question comprenant que je n'ai pas entendu.

Wow, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. La sueur vient se mêler au mélange étrange du sang sécher et des restes de larmes. Ma vue devient floue et je distingue à peine le visage de l'empereur :

«Comment t'appelles-tu gamine ?

Je murmure faiblement rassemblant mes dernières forces restantes :

-A... Akagami... no Yuuki »

Mes yeux se ferment tandis que je tombe à la renverse. La dernière chose que j'entends sont les cris d'étonnement des pirates, alors que des bras chaleureux m'entoure avant l'impacte, me ramenant contre un buste tout aussi chaud :

« Décidément, tu es pleine de surprise, Yuu~chan »

Je distingue, avant de sombrer totalement, le sourire , cette fois si, super sexy de ce cher Ace qui m'avait presque manqué... Je dis bien presque !

Ce dernier me sert un peu plus contre lui me murmurant d'une voix suave : « Il est temps de faire dodo petite princesse, la journée à été longue. »

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que mes yeux se ferment, complètement apaisée par la voix de mon ''sauveur'', et que sans plus attendre, je rejoins le monde des songes, entourée par une douce chaleur protectrice.

* * *

Alors... Que dire ! Avant que vous ne m'écriviez dans les reviews que j'ai fumé du crack, laissez moi m'expliquer ! Hum, hum. Bien. Si vous vous demandez si c'est bien Yuuki qui a pété un câble laissez moi vous dire sans vous spoiler que non, ce n'est psychologiquement pas elle, même si physiquement oui.

Ça va ? Je vous ai pas perdus ?

Quand à ceux qui ont un doute au sujet de cette soit disant "onde", oui je confirme, c'est le haki des rois.

Non je n'ai pas pris de la LSD... En même temps, c'est logique, c'est la fille de Shanks. Cela aurait été une injure qu'elle ne le possède pas.

Bon, quand à cette soit disant voix dans sa tête, vous en apprendrez plus au prochain chapitre. Vous comprenez maintenant quand je vous ai dit que ça partait un peu dans le fantastique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas trop dévier. :)

D'ailleurs, en parlant de prochain chapitre, je pars dans un coin paumé sans wifi ( cette fois c'est pas une excuse à la con ^^' ) donc je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain, mais j'ai déjà des plans diaboliques en tête pour notre chère Yuuki. **Niark niark niark niark niark** ( ceci est sensé être un rire diabolique ^^' )

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Je prends tous les avis en compte ! ;)

Salut !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Non ! Rangez ces marteaux ! Je peux tout expliquer ! Bon, comme je vous avais dit dans le précédent chapitre, pendant les vacances, je suis partit dans un trou paumé où il y avait ni connexion, ni réseau, ni ordi. Donc c'était un peu la galère. Et quand je suis rentrée à Paris, j'ai recommencé à écrire mais avec la rentrée et tous ça, c'était la merde. Donc, maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps, je me suis mis à fond pour écrire ce chapitre 6. Et si je doit être honnête. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Dans le sens où, je suis satisfaite de mon travail, mais j'ai du l'écrire plus rapidement que les 5 précédents, qu'il y a sûrement des fautes et tout, mais surtout on apprend beaucoup de truc sur cette chose dans le corps de Yuuki.

J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. ( C'est pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ).

Disclaimer : OP et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Yuuki, sa famille ( sauf Shanks ) et quelques perso secondaires qui apparaîtront.

 **Réponse au reviews :**

 **Taylor :**

Merci à toi de suivre si fidèlement les aventures de Yuuki depuis le commencement. Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de décrire un maximum les émotions de Yuuki, mais c'était un peu galère. Mais si ce chapitre est un peu moins descriptif, le suivant sera beaucoup plus travaillé. donc j'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même et que tu ne sera pas complètement larguée ( car les choses se compliquent ;)

Merci encore, ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et bonne lecture !

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, laissent des reviews, me mettent en favoris, ou même ceux qui lisent mon histoire juste pour passer le temps, le simple fait de consacrer un peu de votre journée à lire mes chapitres me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Donc merci ! Merci infiniment et je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

:)

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Inconnue familière_

Mon cou est en bouillit. Littéralement. Je me retrouve incapable de faire le moindre geste. Me rappelant le violence des coups que j'ai subi, je prie pour que ma colonne vertébrale n'est pas été touchée. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois paralysée pour le restant de mes jours à cause d'un immonde porc. Rien que de penser à lui, un frisson de dégoût me traverse. Mais une image bien plus rassurante vient s'accaparer de mon esprit.

C'est ridicule. Je ne sais même pas si je dois le blâmer pour m'avoir kidnappé ou le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie à mainte reprise.

« Haaaaaaaa, rien que d'y penser ça me fout un mal de crâne.

Et puis je suis où là ? Pourquoi il fait tout noir ?» Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien de fois je me suis posée cette question depuis ma fugue.

Un sentiment bien étrange que je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant jamais connu s'empare de mon être. Un mélange de peur, de mélancolie mais surtout de regret. Je n'aurai jamais pensé un jour envier mon ancienne vie au château, moi qui depuis petite rêve d'aventure. Heureusement – ou pas – je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la situation, un cri venant m'interrompre dans mes pensées.

\- STOOOOOOOOP !

Stop ? Je bug totalement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il peut bien se passer. Mais une fois que les précédents événement me reviennent en mémoire, tout me semble beaucoup plus clair. C'est elle ! C'est la tarée qui à prit le contrôle de mon corps.

\- Hey ! Un peu plus de respect jeune humaine ! Je ne suis pas tarée ! Je te signale que si tu es encore en vie, c'est grâce à moi. Et puis, de nous deux, qui est ce qui a plusieurs voix dans la tête ?

Je réfléchie quelques secondes à sa réponse avant de concevoir qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort.

-Pas faux.

Un détail capte quand même mon attention, et pas des moindre. Je reprends, la curiosité prenant le pas sur ma méfiance :

-Attends ! Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?

La... jeune... demoiselle ? Bref la voix soupire visiblement excédée pas mon ignorance et me répond la voix tintée d'un certain agacement en appuyant les deux premiers mots de sa phrase.

-JE SUIS ta pensée.

Un long silence s'en suit.

Alors là, dire que je suis larguée est un bel euphémisme. Un son très élégant sort de ma bouche pour lui montrer mon incapacité à la suivre :

-Gnééé ?

Elle soupire encore une fois pensant certainement qu'elle a à faire avec une débile profonde.

« Dit tout de suite que je te saoul ! » Et puis entre nous deux, c'est moi qui devrait soupirer. Je suis kidnappée par Ace au poing ardent, je me retrouve sur le bateau d'un Yonkou, me fais tabasser par un gros dégueulasse et je parle avec une personne qui squatte ma tête, alors que je ne sais même pas qui elle est.

J'entends un autre soupir.

…

Et en plus elle lit mes pensées.

-Je ne lis pas tes pensées puisque je suis ta pensée, reprend elle d'un ton plus doux.

Si elle croit que parler gentiment va m'amadouer, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. 'fin... dans la tête. Breeeeef, elle se trompe. Je crois bien être la seule personne sur terre à qui il arrive autant de truc impensable en si peu de temps.

Et puis qu'est ce que je fous, là ? Je suis réellement entrain de parler à une voix dans ma tête ? C'est pas un des symptômes de la schizophrénie ça ?

Elle reprend, avec une intonation cette fois-ci , clairement amusée.

-Si, mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas schizophrène. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle continue. On n'est pas forcement partit sur de bonnes bases. Et tu as raison sur un point je ne me suis toujours pas présentée. Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'expliquer qui je suis et quel est mon but ? Après ça, tu aura de le droit de complètement flipper.

C'est moi ou ça sous-entends très clairement que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer quelques chose avant de comprendre que si je l'interromps maintenant je ne saurais peut-être jamais la raison de sa présence. Je la laisse alors continuer, une certaine curiosité grandissant en moi suivit d'un espoir de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cette présence.

-Bien. Alors pour commencer je suppose que tu aimerai voir à qui tu parles ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement avant de me rappeler que tout se passe dans ma tête. Mais étrangement, elle semble avoir vu mon signe. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car une silhouette apparaît, mes yeux pourtant toujours fermés.

La silhouette se précise et apparaît devant moi une femme d'une beauté... inégalable.

La jeune femme devant moi, qui ne semble pas avoir plus de 20 ans me sourit gentiment, étirant des lèvres parfaitement dessinées, pulpeuses, et dévoilant de belles dents blanches alignées.

Et ce n'est que le début.

Des joues légèrement rosées, un nez fin, droit, une peau parfaitement lisse semblable à de l'ivoire, des yeux d'un bleu si océan que l'on pourrait s'y noyer alors que la bordure nacrée de sa pupille rappelle les plage de sable ou bien un couché de soleil sur l'horizon infini qu'offre la mer. Et des cheveux... Des cheveux d'un blond si pur que si l'or était humain, il en tomberai malade de jalousie. La pointe de sa chevelure ondulée vient caresser au rythme d'un vent inconnu le décolleté de soie de la magnifique jeune femme. Celle-ci pourvu d'une poitrine dont tout les humains, hommes et femmes, rêvent. Loin d'être imposante, sa poitrine parfaitement galbées, donne un certain volume à sa robe d'une blancheur transparente, laissant vu sur la pointe de ses seins sans ne serait-ce frôler un seul instant la vulgarité.

Et loin d'être fini, une taille semblable à celle d'une guêpe vient amorcer l'arrivé de hanches très prononcées affirmant d'une autre façon encore sa féminité. S'en suit ses hanche développées, de superbes jambes, longues et fines. Tout dans cet être est là pour faire jalouser toutes femmes, même les plus confiantes.

Bien sur je n'échappe pas à la règle, et ce n'est pas tant pour sa beauté digne de la déesse Aphrodite que par l'assurance écrasante qu'elle dégage. Dire que je me sens insignifiante face à cet être supérieur serait mentir. Je me sens ridiculement minable.

Pourtant, l'aura que dégage cette jeune femme me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. Mais je ne saurai dire qui.

Je ne m'attarde néanmoins pas plus longtemps sur ce point, remarquant trop tard que cela fait un moment que je la dévisage, cependant, elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur et reprend d'une voix posée :

« Enchantée, Akagami no Yuuki. Je suis Perséphone déesse du royaume de la mort et fille de la déesse de la vie. Pour faire court, je suis ton ancêtre. Malheureusement je ne peux vivre que sous la forme d'esprit. J'habite le corps de mes descendantes de génération en génération et passe à la suivante quand la précédente meurt.

Elle s'arrête, s'assurant que je ne peine pas à suivre son histoire. Et dire que j'accepte tout facilement serait mentir. Je suis actuellement complètement choquée.

_Tout va bien ? Tu arrives à suivre ?

Je suis prise d'un rire nerveux. Si tout va bien ? Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question. Je décide pourtant de ne rien dire, la fin de l'histoire m'intriguant énormément.

_Continu. Je lui réponds néanmoins d'une voix étouffée par l'angoisse.

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, elle continue comme si de rien n'était.

_ Il y a très longtemps, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, je vivais avec ma mère. Hadès, le dieu des enfer tomba amoureux de moi et demanda ma main. Étant trop petite, ma mère refusa. Il ne laissa pourtant pas tomber et une décennie plus tard, il revint. N'ayant plus d'arguments ma mère se vit obligée d'accepter. Cependant, à ce moment, je fréquentais Zeus et ce dernier n'accepta pas du tout ce mariage. Mais il ne put rien faire et je me retrouvais à présent embarquée pour le royaume des morts.

Fou de me perdre, il venait me voir en cachette pour prendre de mes nouvelles et me proposer de remonter avec lui. Je refusais à chaque fois, sachant pertinemment que si j'acceptais, Hadès serait prit d'une colère folle.

Malheureusement, comprenant que je ne lui appartiendrai jamais, Zeus décida que s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, personne ne pourrait, et encore moins son frère. Alors il convoqua Héra, son épouse, qui se fit une joie de nous lancer une malédiction.

Une peine indescriptible vient voiler les magnifiques yeux Lazuli de la jeune déesse. Elle semble hésiter à continuer mais se reprend rapidement et revêt son masque charmeur mais pourtant si froid avant de continuer.

_ La malédiction me contraint à vivre en tant qu'esprit dans la tête de mes descendantes. Et pour la briser, il faut que je choisisse entre Zeus et Hadès, eux aussi touché par la malédiction.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je me décide finalement à poser mes questions beaucoup trop nombreuses. Tout cela me semble tellement fou.

_Pourquoi Zeus aurait été touché par la malédiction ? Et quel est mon rôle ? Et comment ça choisir entre Zeus ou Hadès ?

Grandement amusée par mes nombreuses question, un rire cristallin passe la barrière des ses lèvres.

_Du calme ! Une question à la fois.

Si Zeus a été lui aussi touché, c'est parce qu'Héra, jalouse que son époux aille aussi loin pour une déesse autre qu'elle a décidé de le punir.

Essayant de connecter mes derniers neurones actifs, je reprends tous ce que je semble avoir compris de cette histoire à dormir debout. Mais je n'oublie pas de noter dans un coin de ma tête – en espérant qu'elle est la délicatesse de ne pas venir fouiner - qu'elle a habilement éviter de répondre à mes deux autres questions.

_Donc tu es l'esprit de la déesse de la vie et de la mort, deux dieux se battaient pour t'avoir et le perdant n'acceptant pas sa défaite à décider de jeter une malédiction, qu'il s'est au passage prit sur la tête pour infidélité, qui consiste à te séparer de ton corps et de vivre en tant qu'esprit dans la tête de tes descendantes.

Elle me dévisage, surprise.

_Oui, c'est ça. Je suis étonnée que tu acceptes aussi facilement cette situation. Je...

Sans perdre plus de temps je la coupe dans son élan.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais cette situation. Je ne suis même pas sur de croire entièrement à ton histoire. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était mon rôle dans tout ça. Car je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien demander.

Perséphone me sourit, compatissante. Dommage pour elle, la pitié est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin actuellement. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est de réponses et de temps. Beaucoup de temps.

_Je comprends parfaitement que ce soit difficile à comprendre et je vais faire en sorte que tout te paraisse clair. En gros, pour lever la malédiction, il faut soit que je m'unisse avec le descendant de Zeus, soit que je m'unisse avec le celui d'Hadès, mais dans ce cas là, il faut que des sentiments sincères soit présent.

J'en reste bouche-bée. C'est qu'il était perfectionniste ce Zeus.

_Et bien, ça me semble assez compliqué comme malédiction.

_Oui. Zeus persuadé que je n'aimerai jamais Hadès à mis cette condition pour être sur que je le choisisse.

Perfectionniste mais rusé. Pourtant, cette histoire ne me semble pas net. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour la rompre.

_Et bien parce qu'il y a plusieurs condition dans cette malédiction.

Merde. J'avais oublié cette faculté à lire mes pensées !

_Je ne lis pas tes...

_Oui, je sais ! « Tu ne lis pas mes pensée, tu es ma pensée ». J'ai compris ! Si tu pouvais éviter de t'attarder sur des points non-essentiel. Ce serait un gain de temps. Surtout que pour moi tu n'es qu'une déesse squatteuse de tête. Alors peux-tu passer à l'essentiel et m'expliquer quel est mon rôle dans tous ce bordel pour que je puisse enfin penser sans être observée ?!

Bon, il est possible que je sois un chouilla irritée par cette histoire de dingue. Mais à vrai dire je m'en contre fous. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas tenir compte de mon ton cassant et reprend, très calmement.

_Les dîtes conditions sont, comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant, qu'Hadès, Zeus et moi même ne pouvons revivre que dans le corps des descendants de notre sexe. Déjà là, ça pause problème surtout que pour passer à la génération suivante, la précédente doit mourir. Ce qui fait des écarts d'âges et parfois même de génération entre nous trois. Il suffit qu'un des descendant meurt plus jeune que les deux autres pour tout décaler d'une voire même de deux générations.

Mais le plus compliqué est que pour que la malédiction soit brisée quelques soit mon choix, nous devons tous les trois être présents. Dans le sens où, si je choisis de m'unir à Zeus, il faut qu'il soit tout d'abord dans un corps masculin, mais qu'Hadès aussi. Si un de nous trois est dans le corps d'un descendant de sexe opposé, elle ne peut être rompue.

Le désespoir prenant le dessus sur ma colère, je soupire un grand coup ayant finalement compris ce que cette déesse attend de moi.

_Mais c'est quoi cette malédiction hyper compliquée ? Ils ont mis combien de temps à inventer toutes les règles ? C'est impossible à réaliser ! Non seulement il faut que j'ai a peu près le même âge qu'un des descendant de Zeus, que celui-ci soit un garçon, mais qu'en plus Hadès soit dans le même cas. Et le pire, c'est qu'il faut le trouver ce foutu descendant. Et en plus vu que tu n'as pas d'enveloppe charnel, c'est moi qui vais devoir m'unir avec un inconnu, tout ça pour avoir enfin l'unique contrôle de ma tête. Je suppose que c'est ça mon rôle, celui que tu as superbement oublier de mentionner !

Putain ! Et dire que je me suis barrée de chez moi justement pour ne pas me marier à la première personne venue, voilà que je vais devoir faire ma première fois avec le descendant d'un dieu qui à la rage d'avoir perdu une de ses conquêtes ! Mais c'est une blague?! »

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Le désespoir n'a pas prit le pas sur ma colère. Il l'a multiplié.

Une peur destructrice s'empare totalement de mon corps. Je dois rêver. C'est ça, c'est un rêve. Je vais me réveiller. Je dois me réveiller !

Tandis que je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue pour arriver à la commissure de mes lèvres, une voix suave et rassurante me parvient.

«...ki ! ...uki !

_Yuuki, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est la génération parfaite pour briser cette malédiction. La voix de Perséphone empreinte de tristesse me parvient comme un lointain écho.

L'autre voix chaleureuse, prend le dessus. Une douce lumière vient alors caresser mes cils.

_...uuki ! Yuuki ! Hey, Yuuki ! Tu m'entends ?

J'aimerai répondre à cette douce voix où perce de l'inquiétude, mais le peu de ténèbres restant qui m'entoure, m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. Un dernier murmure résonne .

_Yuuki ! N'oublie jamais ! Les trois amants sont liés, et se retrouvent. Quoi qu'il arrivent, Yuuki. Tu saura les reconnaître quand ils viendront à toi.

La plainte de la déesse n'est désormais plus qu'un soupire tandis que les derniers murs de ténèbres s'affaissent, laissant place à une chaleur protectrice.

_YUUKI ! J'ouvre les yeux brutalement réveillée par la voix.

La première image qui me parvient est celle d'Ace. Complètement paniqué et me tenant étroitement contre son torse.

Pourtant, ce visage me dit quelque chose. Autre qu'Ace. Il me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Une personne que j'avais oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce moment précis. Une tornade de sentiments s'empare de moi. Qui peut bien être cette personne que j'aperçois dans ces yeux ébènes ? Ces yeux remplis d'inquiétude, qui cachent une douleur passée.

Tout doucement je lève ma main et l'approche délicatement de sa joue pour la poser. La peur de briser cet être cher à mon cœur me paralyse. Pourtant, le soulagement de le retrouver sain et sauf prend le dessus, et des larmes de joie s'amoncellent sur la bordure de mes yeux. Enfin ! Je me souviens ! Je me rappelle qui est cette personne qui lui ressemble tant.

Un nom passe la barrière de mes lèvres, tel un murmure :

« _Hadès_ »

Mais, à l'entente de ce nom, la réalité me frappe. Je repousse violemment mon interlocuteur.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais connu Hadès. Toute cette histoire de malédiction n'était qu'un rêve. Ce n'était pas réel. Pourtant, la sensation de nostalgie est encore bien présente.

Encore étourdie, je tombe à genoux, le rythme incessant des battements de mon cœur résonnant contre mes tempes. Un haut le cœur me secoue et une bile amer remonte le long de mon œsophage. Mon ventre se contracte à alternance régulière tandis que les paroles de la déesse me reviennent en boucle. « Taisez-vous... ». Les bruits extérieures viennent se mêler à la cacophonie déjà présente à l'intérieur de ma tête. «Taisez-vous... ». Des flash-back me parviennent. Je me vois, petite, dans les bras de ma mère. Non ! D'une autre femme. Mais je ne vois pas son visage. Des cheveux blonds. Elle sourit. _Yuuki, je serai toujours là quand tu aura besoin d'aide. Ne l'oublie pas_.

« Qui est-ce ? Je ne me rappelle pas ! » Elle me parle, mais le brouhaha infernal couvre sa voix. «Taisez-vous...» Ma voix se brise. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter !

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, le souvenir commence à disparaître... « Reviens ! Je ne veux pas oublier ! » La jeune femme me sourit, mais son visage est toujours caché. Je n'entends rien, le bruit de mon sang qui pulsent dans mes veines encombre mon ouïs. « Taisez-vous... ». Trop tard ! Elle est partit ! Elle a disparu. Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire à cause de ces voix.

Une plus forte que les autres me parvient distinctement.

« Yuuki !

_Taisez vous...

C'est à cause d'elles. C'est à cause de ces voix. Une colère indomptable grandit en moi et me submerge. Ça suffit ! Je veux du silence !

_Yuuki !

Ça...suffit !

_Yuuki ! Tu m'entends !

_TAISEZ-VOUS ! Une vague de puissance m'envahit, et, incontrôlable, explose telle une bombe. »

Un grand silence s'en suit. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent, les vois s'arrêtent, mon ventre se détend, ma respiration reprend un rythme régulier. Le calme revient. Mes dernières larmes viennent s'échouer le long de mes joues. Et alors que je pensais être seule, deux bras puissants viennent m'entourer. Surprise et paniquée, j'essaie de me dégager, mais la pression se fait plus ferme tandis qu'une voix me parvient.

«Chuuuuuuut ! Tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi. Tout va bien. Respire.

_A... Ace ? Je demande hésitante, sachant pourtant très bien la réponse.

_C'est moi. Calme toi. Inconsciemment, mes muscles se détendent, et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, une odeur enivrante m'entourant. Les battements du cœur d'Ace me rassurent et me bercent. Après un court instant, il reprend.

_Tu m'as foutus une de ces trouilles. T'arrêtais pas de bouger et de crier dans ton sommeil. J'ai cru bon de te réveiller, mais visiblement c'était pas vraiment le moment.

Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour souffler ce seul mot qui fait frissonner en un instant l'inébranlable pirate.

_... Merci. »

Ces bras se resserrent plus fermement encore autour de ma taille alors qu'il pose à son tour sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restons ainsi, un long moment, sans aucune gêne présente. Il n'est plus question d'un pirate et d'une princesse. Juste deux personnes. Ni amis ni ennemis. Et pour une fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, je me sens bien. Je peux enfin me reposer. La chaleur du jeune pirate crée une confiance grandissante en moi, formant une sorte de barrière me protégeant des dangers extérieurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me recule doucement et le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

«Ace... Je voudrai parler à ton capitaine. Il me sourit sans plus de manières– ce qui me semble être une manie chez lui – puis se relève et me tends la main.

_J'étais justement venu pour ça. Aller lève toi !

Je saisi sa main et me redresse avant de me rappeler que certains éléments doivent-être mis au clair.

Alors que je m'apprête à parler, celui ci me devance.

_Je sais. Tous ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre, reste dans ma chambre.

D'abord rassurée par son annonce, quelque chose retient mon attention.

_Ta... Ta chambre ? Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus – si c'est possible - tandis qu'il acquiesce brièvement avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

Je remarque alors qu'on se trouve effectivement dans une grande chambre très peu décorée ou trône sur le mur quelques avis de recherche dont un mis plus en avant, d'un certain Monkey D. Luffy.

Un lit double est positionné au fond de la pièce en dessous d'un hublot, pas loin d'un bureau en désordre où une pile de dossier instable tient en équilibre sur le coin du plan de travail. Très peu meublée, le logis offre pas mal d'espace. Un bon 25 m².

_Tu viens ? Me sortant une nouvelle fois de mes pensées, Ace m'ouvre la porte donnant vu sur un long, très long couloir. Je le suis, mettant de côté mon horrible première visite des lieux. Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte imposante. Le pirate se stoppe pour se tourner vers moi.

_Je vais te laisser ici. Normalement Marco devrait se trouver dans la salle également. Je le regarde, un peu perdue.

_Heu... Désolé, mais j'ai du mal avec les prénoms. Marco c'est... ?

_Le grand blond avec une tête d'ananas. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt.

_Oh. Je vois. Le connard qui m'a bousillé la nuque sur l'île. Je marmonne d'une voix froide.

_Ha ha ha ! Ouais, c'est lui. » Ace repart dans l'autre sens me faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

Je me tourne vers la grande porte, inspirant un grand coup. Pas de place à l'hésitation. Je toque trois fois, d'une mais forte. A peine le troisième coups résonnent à travers les battants en bois qu'une voix grave s'annonce.

« Entre Yuuki. » Loin d'être surprise par sa perspicacité, je passe le seuil de la pièce où se trouve de grandes rangées de tables formants un U à l'envers. Bien évidemment, au centre ce trouve un énorme siège ou est assis l'imposant capitaine du navire tandis qu'à sa droite, se tient ce cher Marco, un sourire en coin donnant un peu d'humanité au masque froid qu'il aborde. Un sourire néanmoins irritant. Le grand pirate, ignorant littéralement la tension présente entre son très célèbre second et moi même, prend la parole.

« Si je t'ai convoquée...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Même pas trois mots, et ça commence déjà mal. Tans pis pour ma vie. J'en ai mare d'avoir peur et d'être protégée en permanence. Maintenant, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Yonkou ou pas, je ne me laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Je ne suis plus une princesse effrayée. Je prends ma vie en main.

_Vous ne m'avez pas convoquée.

Surpris par mon ton rempli de défi et surtout de confiance, il m'incite à continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

_Vous ne m'avez pas convoquée. Vous m'avez appelez et je suis venue, mais à aucun moment je n'ai obéis à votre ordre. Si je suis venue c'est parce que moi aussi j'ai des choses à défendre. Mais que ce soit claire, vous m'avez ramenez sur votre sans mon avis. Vous m'avez soignez sans mon avis, donc je ne suivrai pas vos ordres. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, je saute par dessus bord. Deal ?

Une silence très pesant prend place. Marco me regarde, son masque d'indifférence brisé par la surprise se lisant très clairement dans ses yeux. Tandis que le Yonkou s'esclaffe.

_Gurararararara ! Tu es très intéressante gamine. C'est d'accord. Mais il y a certaines consignes à respecter pour le bon déroulement du trajet. Marco en tant que garant te les expliquera...

« _Et merde !_ » Je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser tout bas.

_Des questions ?

_quand arrivons nous à la prochaine île ? Barbe Blanche se tourne vers son second qui me répond calmement.

_Dans une semaine si la météo est bonne.

_Où vais-je dormir ?

_Dans la chambre d'Ace, il dormira avec moi.

_Quelles sont les heures de repas ?

_De 7 à 10h20 pour le petit déjeuner, de 12 à 14h pour le déjeuner, de 21 à 23h30 pour le dîner et pour ceux qui ont faim entre 14h et 21h, les cuisines sont ouvertes de 16 à 17h30.

_Dois-je participer aux tours de gardes ?

_Non, le planning serait trop long à refaire.

_En cas d'attaque, que dois-je faire ?

_Enferme toi dans ta chambre et attend qu'un commandant viennent te chercher.

_Où puis-je me doucher ?

_Tu trouvera une salle de bain équipée dans la chambre d'Ace.

_Où puis-je trouver des habits propres?

_Les infirmières t'en donneront.

_Je peux me balader n'importe où librement ?

_Tu es notre invitée. Tant que les pièce ne sont pas privées, tu as les même droits que n'importe quel membre de l'équipage, si tu respectes bien évidemment certaines règles de vie.

_Très bien. Je n'ai plus de questions. Je me retire désormais. Sans attendre l'accord d'un des deux pirates, je sors de cette pièce.

Une fois dehors, je souffle un bon coup. C'est le dialogue le plus formel que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. La tension était tellement palpable que je pouvais presque la toucher. Des sueurs froides me parviennent quand je repense au regard blasé de cet ananas. Ananas qui possède une prime plutôt élevée. Faut dire que le capitaine a bien choisi son second. Aussi imposant l'un que l'autre. Quoique, je préférerais me mettre à dos Marco que le terrifiant Yonkou.

Mais même si la peur me tiraille encore les tripes, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de moi pour leur avoir tenu tête. Il y a peu de temps, j'en aurai été incapable. Je me demande même si j'aurai eu la force de prononcer une phrase décente.

Une fois remise, je me dirige à l'aide de ma mémoire dans ces dédales de couloirs pour retrouver ma chambre, que je finis par trouver sans trop de mal.

P.O.V DE BARBE BLANCHE :

«Guararararararararara ! C'est qu'elle en a dans le ventre cette gamine. Plus aucun doute. C'est bien la fille de son père.

_Faut dire qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Le Roux ne n'a jamais mentionné un quelconque enfant.

Mon second semble pensif. Cette petite est un vrai phénomène pour arriver à intriguer Marco en si peu de temps. De plus en plus intéressante. Je reprends après avoir prit une gorgée de saké.

_Il n'est peut-être pas au courant. D'ailleurs, elle ne semble pas savoir non plus qui est réellement son père, car pour balancer son lien de parenté avec cette canaille sur un bateau ennemie, il faut en avoir dans pantalon. Plus étonnant encore, il semblerait qu'elle possède le Haki des rois.

_En parlant de ça, contrairement à son père qui lui, sait ce qu'il fait, elle ne contrôle pas du tout son Haki. Si elle lâche une vague à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas dans son sens, ça risque de poser problème.

Je regarde Marco tendrement. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il s'inquiète du bien être de chaque personne présente à bord. Si seulement il se débarrassait de ce masque... Mais il n'a pas totalement tort. Déjà hier, elle avait lâcher une vague assez puissante pour faire tomber dans les pommes une grande partie de mon équipage, et ce matin, voila qu'elle en lâche une autre. Heureusement, celle-ci était moins puissante et elle se trouvait assez loin du reste de l'équipage. Mais néanmoins, je l'ai quand même ressentit jusque de la salle des commandant...

_C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai choisit comme garant. Tu lui apprendra à maîtriser un maximum son pouvoir durant cette semaine.

_Capitaine, vous savez bien que c'est impossible. La maîtrise du Haki est longue surtout s'il s'agit de celui des rois.

_Justement, je veux voire ce qu'elle est capable de faire, en une courte période. Si ses résultats sont convainquant, je lui demanderai de rejoindre mes rangs. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas recruté, et elle ne semble pas avoir d'endroit où aller.

Marco, loin d'être surpris, me sourit doucement.

_Et si elle vous déçoit ?

J'affiche un air fourbe en prenant le Den Den Mushi avant de composer un numéro.

_Hmmm. Il se pourrait que si jamais je me trouve déçu par cette jeune demoiselle, son père soit présent sur l'île le même jour que nous pour récupérer sa fille adorée. Tout ça bien sûr, par le plus grand des hasards.

Marco me dévisage ahuris avant de murmurer :

_Vous n'allez pas oser ? Une voix familière résonne dans le Den Den, donnant une réponse très claire à mon second.

_Que me vaut cet honneur Barbe Blanche ? Mon second pâli considérablement affichant des yeux de merlans frits. Un sourire malsain se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_Le Roux. Ça faisait un bail. »

* * *

Voilà ! Donc comme vous avez pu le remarquer, c'était un peu un chapitre de transition ou l'on en apprend plus sur la personne présente dans la tête de Yuuki. J'adore depuis que je suis toute petite la mythologie Grecque, donc je me suis fait un petit kiff. ;)

Au fait, si vous n'avez pas tout compris ( ou carrément rien compris ) à la malédiction ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait exprès, ça deviendra plus clair au fil du temps. Mais pour ceux qui sont vraiment trop largués, demandez moi par review de vous expliquer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous embrouiller encore plus ! ;)

Je tiens juste à vous dire que le passage avec la déesse à été le plus compliqué à écrire et que maintenant encore, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je pense que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre comme ça. J'ai essayé de décrire un maximum les émotions de Yuuki sans trop en faire, et à la fois, tout en étant cohérente, car je ne voulais pas que mon personnage principale soit trop dans le dénis. Breeeef, c'était la galère, mais si ce chapitre vous a laissé sur votre faim, ne vous inquiétez pas, le suivant arrive très vite ( j'espère ), et cette fois ci j'aurai plus de temps pour bien décrire les sensations que va vivre notre petite Yuuki.

Comme d'hab, laissez une petite review, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Je vous aime !

Et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

bisous ! :)


	7. chapitre 7

Salut !

 _Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. Non pas par manque d'idées, au contraire, mais par manque d'organisation. J'avais tout simplement trop d'idées et ne savais pas comment les classer. Donc à chaque fois que j'écrivais quelque chose, je n'étais pas satisfaite et recommençais tout depuis le début. Bref un vrai calvaire. Je mettais deux jours pour écrire une ligne, ce qui est extrêmement frustrant étant donné que cette fic me tient énormément à cœur. Encore désolée..._

Voilà donc le chapitre 7, bonne lecture !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **9 :**

Merci beaucoup ! Pour l'instant pas de Shanks à l'horizon mais ça ne saurait tarder. ; )

 **Riku :**

Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Si la malédiction te déroute un peu ne t'inquiète pas ça ne prendra qu'une partie de ma fanfic. Le passage avec Perséphone ne représente qu'une aventure parmi de nombreuses qui constitueront l'histoire de Yuuki. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

 **Taylor :**

J'ai beaucoup ris en lisant ta review, merci beaucoup ;) ! Je vais donc me permettre de te spoiler ( un peu ) : je réserve le titre de descendant de Zeus à quelqu'un d'encore plus problématique que Marco... Sinon ça ne serait pas digne de moi de me simplifier la tâche ! Dans ce chapitre tu verra qu'Ace et Yuuki se rapprochent un peu, néanmoins, je ne compte pas les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans aucune raison. On ne prend pas le cœur de notre beau brun si facilement. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps et bonne lecture !

 **Meli :**

Pour maintenant ! ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Un pacte malsain._

« _Et sinon ? Ça ressemble à quoi le paradis ?_

 __Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas morte à ce que je sache._

 __T'es bien une déesse ? Tu vivais bien quelque part non ?_

 __Justement. Comme je suis immortelle pourquoi je devrai passer ma vie avec les âmes de pauvres mortels tels que vous._

… Dédaigneuse. Cette déesse est l'allégorie du dédain. Je ne vois pas plus approprié.

 __Je t'entends..._

 __Je sais..._

 __Vas te faire f-_... Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre je dévie, préférant éviter un mal de tête imminent.

 __Donc du coup tu vivais où ?_ Un long silence s'en suit. Un long, lourd, qui en dit plus que ce que pourraient faire de simples mots. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Mais alors pas du tout. Je change à nouveau de sujet, la sentant réticente à aller plus loin.

 __Bon... Et sinon, entre Hadès et Zeus ? Tu avais un préféré ? Où ils rentraient tous les deux dans la catégorie des indésirés ? Histoire de savoir à qui je vais avoir affaire..._

 __Et il y a un sujet dont tu veux bien parler, ou on est destinée à ne pas se calculer jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit brisée ?_

Un soupir me parvient en guise de réponse. Mais cette fois-ci aucune teinte d'exaspération ne paraît. Seulement de la tristesse ou pour être plus exacte de la mélancolie.

 __Ce n'est pas ça... Juste, si on peut éviter de parler de tout ce qui est en rapport avec ma vie antérieur, ça m'arrangerait._

 __Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste si tu es la seule à tout connaître de l'autre !_ La frustration remplace rapidement ma curiosité. C'est tellement déroutant d'avoir la clef de la réponse à la plus grande question que l'humanité s'est jamais posée sans pour autant pouvoir en déverrouiller la serrure.

 __Et bien tout simplement parce que de un, toi tu es mortelle donc il y a pleins de choses sur les dieux que tu n'as pas le droit de savoir, de deux parce que ma vie sentimentale ne regarde que moi et que d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet pourrait te mettre en danger inutilement et que de trois la vie est injuste. Fait avec !_

Avant que je puisse répliquer, une ombre se dresse derrière moi me cachant aux doux raillons de soleil sous lesquels je me réchauffais près du bastingage, bercée par le léger remous des vagues. Reconnaissant cette aura malfaisante et imposante, je me retourne vivement, ne voulant pas lui tourner le dos plus longtemps. Un sourire d'ange vient se placer le long de sa barbe noire. Tout mon être est aux aguets. Mon sang pulse dans mes veines sur un rythme insoutenable pour mon cœur. Je crois que je suis à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

Il ouvre alors la bouche, sa voix rauque et grasse raisonnant dans tout mon être.

« Yuuki, je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été ignoble avec toi... Je pensais que tu voulais du mal à Ace et à Oyaji et j'ai agit comme une brute. » Il me tend sa main, dans laquelle repose un objet, continuant sa tirade.

« Je voudrais vraiment que ce voyage se passe bien pour tout le monde, sans qu'il n'y ai de tensions entre nous. Alors vraiment, je tiens à m'excuser. »

Un long silence s'en suit, et ne sachant quoi faire vis à vis de ce changement brute d'attitude, j'avance doucement ma main vers le cadeau, toujours méfiante. L'objet se trouve être une plaquette en métal où est gravé, me semble-t-il à la main : _N'oublie jamais que ce qu'il y a de plus dur dans une trahison, c'est que cela ne vient jamais de tes ennemis._

Je relève la tête, intriguée, par ce cadeau des plus... étranges. Il me devance en reprenant la parole :

_C'est un objet que mon père m'avait fait quand j'étais gosse.

_C'est un présent assez spécial pour un gage de paix. Je lui répond, sur la défensive, tous mes muscles tendus, prête à réagir si besoin.

_Comment peut on envisager la paix sans honnêteté ?

_Pourquoi un pirate chercherait-il à être honnête ?

_Toute relation solide se base sur la sincérité.

_Cependant ton honnêteté révèle un risque de trahison.

_Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est un risque. Le prends-tu ?

_Tu ne cherches pas à écarter mes doutes ?

_Me croirais-tu si je te jurais allégeance ?

_Non. Mais les plus grands voleurs ne renie jamais leurs actes.

Un fin sourire vient se placer sur ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui te prévient que tu joues avec le diable lui même. Le genre de sourire qui te dit clairement de partir sans te retourner. De t'éloigner le plus vite possible.

_Nous pourrions continuer ainsi de longues heures, mais vois-tu, pour le moment une seule question se pose : Prends-tu le risque ?

Mon regard se plante dans les yeux de cette masse. Tout mon corps exprime un rejet envers cet homme. Les seuls adjectifs qu'il m'inspire ont un rapport avec la violence, le sang, la peur et la cruauté. Mais je pense que le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à le nier. N'importe qui à ma place aurai refusé, pourtant, peut-être est-ce son aura, ou bien peut-être suis-je suicidaire, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à aller au dessus de son apparence meurtrière. D'aller au delà de l'image qu'il donne. Et c'est, en sachant pertinemment que je le regretterai un jour , que je lui réponds, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Je me trouve un penchant pour le danger ces derniers jours, surtout depuis que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Il me regarde à son tour, une lueur étrange scintillant au fond de ses pupilles. Un sourire sombre remplace alors le précédant, et comme pour sceller un pacte, notre pacte, il me tend sa main et me relève. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose, Marco intervient, son aire blasé toujours présent.

« Yuuki, ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends pour ton entraînement. Alors si tu ne veux pas aller pioncer au fond de la mer, ramène tes fesses immédiatement. J'ai autre chose à foutre. »

Et c'est avec ''entrain'' que je me dirige vers la salle de torture sous l'œil amusé de l'équipage, un regard cependant plus insistant et sinistre me brûlant le dos...

§§§§§§§§

« Concentre toi ! Si tu ferme juste les yeux, tout ce que t'arrivera à faire c'est t'endormir.

_Comme si je pouvais m'endormir alors que je sais qu'un ananas va me balancer un coup de poing dans la tête !

A peine ma phrase finie, je me plie en deux sous le coup brutal que vient de m'envoyer cet enfoiré de commandant.

_Raté... c'était dans le ventre. Me répond-t-il clairement ennuyé par son surnom.

_Stop ! J'arrête ! Je n'en peux plus de ces entraînements ! Tu me demandes d'éviter tes coups alors que même sans avoir les yeux fermés, je serai incapable de le faire ! C'est complètement débile ! Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette histoire de Haki, mais c'est du pipeau. Quand tu as les yeux fermés, tu as les yeux fermés ! Ça ne va pas plus loin ! Personne ne peut prévoir un coup sans avoir d'indice ! Donc est ce qu'on ne peut pas passer à quelque chose de plus concret, genre le self-défense ou bien...

Je m'arrête dans mon monologue lorsque je vois Marco, qui jusque là m'écoutait blasé, se bander les yeux.

_Que... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_Attaque moi.

Je bloque pendant plusieurs secondes. Il vient de me demander de faire quoi ?

_Pardon ?

_Attaque moi.

Le dévisageant pendant plusieurs seconde, je remets en cause le fait que cet équipage d'attardé mental soit vraiment le plus fort du monde.

M'apprêtant à répliquer, je comprends que c'est enfin le moment pour moi d'avoir une vengeance. Ces deux jours passés à me prendre des patates à répétition n'auront pas servit à rien ! Mon gros, tu vas morfler. Sans plus réfléchir j'envoie un coup de poing en direction de sa tête, sûre de son effet, mais avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre, celui-ci est arrêté à 10 bons centimètres du visage du pirate par la main de ce dernier. Surprise, je me recule après m'être dégagée, mais n'abandonne pas pour autant.

_Sûrement un coup de chance !

Je décide d'être un peu plus maline et originale et sans perdre plus de temps je relance mon poing en direction de son nez mais cette fois-ci au lieu de le frapper je dévie mon coup pour attraper son épaule que j'accompagne par un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Ma victoire assurée, je savoure déjà le moment ou je le verrai se plier en deux. Je savoure déjà la douce saveur de ma vengeance.

Même si j'étais une princesse, je n'échappais pas aux cours de combats que recevait Kaname.

Et le nombre de fois où je m'étais faite rétamer m'avaient permis d'apprendre à me défendre un tant sois peu.

Cependant, mon attaque se retrouve, une fois encore, parée. Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil que Marco ai toujours son bandana sur les yeux et suis d'autant plus surprise en comprenant qu'il arrive à prévoir et parer mes coups aussi facilement qu'il respire.

Avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, il tacle ma jambe d'appuis et me fait tomber sur le dos. Le souffle coupé, je n'ai pas le temps de me protéger quand une de ses mains vient se poser autour de mon coup tandis que son genoux trouve sa place sur ma poitrine.

Incapable d'inspirer mais surtout d'expirer l'air déjà présent dans mon corps, j'ouvre la bouche dans une tentative veine. Mes poumons sont littéralement en feu, à cause de l'effort, de la compression mais surtout à cause du manque d'oxygène brutale. Après ce qu'il me semble être une minute, ma vue commence à se flouter et Marco ne semble toujours pas apte à bouger de sa place.

« _Hey ! Tu compte pas le laisser faire !_

Mon cerveau n'étant pas alimenté en oxygène, je peine à lui répondre, bien que ce soit mentale.

 __Peux... Peux pas respirer..._

 __Qu'est ce que t'attends pour te défendre ! Pas besoin que ce soit physique ! Cherche au fond !_

Sentant la fin arriver, je cède à sa demande et me concentre d'avantage.

 __Plus profond ! Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. Cette force ! Tu l'as en toi depuis que tu es gamine !_

Mais bordel de quoi elle parle ?!

 __Tu... tu peux pas utiliser...le truc... de l'onde de... choc... ? On verra la force... intérieure... une... prochaine fois._

 __C'est justement ce dont je te parle. L'onde de choc, c'est toi qui la possède ! Je ne peux rien faire pour toi!_

 __Si... prend le contrôle... de mon corps... comme la dernière... fois !_

 __Tu es trop faible ! Si je prends le contrôle de ton corps maintenant, il y a 90% de chance pour que je le prenne totalement et que tu ne puisses pas le reprendre. Yuuki, écoute moi !_

J'entends mon cœur ralentir, et je distingue à peine mon futur meurtrier alors que celui-ci se trouve juste au dessus de moi. Je tente vainement de le déloger avec ma main, mais ça revient à pousser un éléphant avec un brin d'herbe. Je vous laisse deviner qui est le brin d'herbe.

_Ma... Marco... Arrête.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, je décide d'abandonner, mais Perséphone ne semble pas de cet avis.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, sa voix est plus calme, plus apaisante.

 __Yuuki, n'écoute que moi. Ne te préoccupes pas de ce qui t'entoure._

Je vais pour lui répondre mais elle me devance :

 __Ne me répond pas, je sais que tu m'entends. Ne gaspille pas tes forces. Fait exactement ce que je vais te dire de faire._

 __Bien. Tout d'abord, concentre toi sur les battements de ton cœur._

« BOUM-BOUM... Boum-Boum... Boum-boum... boum-boum... boum-boum »

Un sentiment de paix me gagne, les battements de mon cœur cognant contre ma poitrine, m'indiquent qu'avant d'être entrain de mourir, je suis toujours en vie.

 __C'est ça ! Maintenant pense à un mot pour lequel tu serai prête à mourir._

Sans réfléchir, le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est la liberté. Ce mot pour lequel ma mère a vécu avant moi. Ce mot pour lequel j'ai tout quitté. Mon titre, mon frère, mon confort, ma vie au château en général. Ce mot à cause duquel je me retrouve sur le bateau d'un des quatre Empereur des Mers.

Perséphone reprend :

 __Pense à une personne pour laquelle tu serai prête à vivre._

L'image de ma mère souriante me parvient. L'une des seules personnes avec Kaname à m'avoir aimée, consolée, encouragée. Une personne que certes, je ne reverrai plus jamais, mais une personne pour qui je serai prête à vivre, sans aucun regret possible.

 __Bien ! Est ce que pour toi, être prisonnière des mains de ce pirate est significatif de liberté ?_

Sans savoir où je trouve encore la force pour , tout mon être crie non, comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'entendre, m'aider, me sauver.

La voix de Perséphone gagne de l'ampleur, et au fond de moi je sens quelque chose bouillir. Quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose de fort. Une force qui me remue les tripes.

 __Est ce que pour toi, mourir maintenant, c'est rendre hommage à ta mère ?_

Si je pouvais hurler je l'aurai fait. Bien sur que non ! Mourir maintenant reviendrai à cracher sur ses sacrifices.

 __Yuuki écoute moi : Libère. Ta. Force._

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Toute la haine, l'impuissance, la tristesse, et la frustration accumulées depuis trop longtemps sont expulsées de mon corps, tel un ouragan. Mon corps se tend sous l'effort, mes poings se serrent, mon cœur s'arrête de battre Un bruit sourd me parvient puis se radoucit en un sifflement constant. Après quelques secondes, tous mes muscles se détendent et la pression sur mon cou et ma poitrine disparaît tandis que ma vue se précise. Je contemple ainsi le fin sourire de Marco.

Sans me redresser, je passe une main sur ma gorge douloureuse, inspirant un grand coup.

_C'était quoi ça ? Je me décide enfin à lui poser la question, la voix rauque et le souffle court.

_Haki. Me répond-t-il en enlevant nonchalamment son bandeau.

_Haki ?

_En bref c'est ce qui te permet de prévoir les coups, le nombre, l'emplacement et la puissance de tes adversaires, mais aussi de protéger ton corps de certaines attaques, de mettre K.O des opposants qui te sont radicalement inférieurs en puissance ou bien d'intimider les plus coriaces.

Un flottement suis sa réplique. Mais cette fois-ci je le prends sérieusement. Il y a quelques instants, je n'aurai pas cru à l'existence de ce ''Haki'', mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face plus longtemps. Je l'ai senti. Lorsque cette onde s'est propagée en moi, c'était comme... Une libération !

Tout me semblait amplifié. C'est comme si je pouvais ressentir chaque personne présente sur le navire. C'était si puissant que j'en ai été moi même intimidée.

_Et donc moi, j'ai ce ''Haki'' ? Je lui demande peu sûre de moi.

Marco se contente d'affirmer avec un mouvement de tête. Son détachement face à cela m'agace comme pas possible. Il parle du Haki comme il parlerai du repas de midi. Faisant abstraction à sa désinvolture, je me concentre sur le sujet principal.

Un grand nombre de questions me passent par la tête mais une plus que les autres m'interpelle.

_Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas utilisé directement ton Haki pour me mettre K.O au lieu de me faire mourir pas asphyxie, ce qui est au passage extrêmement désagréable ?!

_Mon but n'était pas de te battre. Seulement de te contraindre à libérer ta vrai force. Et puis, je ne possède pas le Haki des rois.

_Bah... Si ! Puisque tu arrives à prévoir mes coups.

_C'est le Haki sensitif. Me répond-t-il d'un air blasé comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

Je lui lance le regard de la personne complètement larguée, ce qui lui arrache un soupir.

Excusez moi de ne pas avoir votre vivacité d'esprit Monsieur. Je-Sais-Tout !

Il reprend d'un ton qui laisse entendre très clairement que je suis retardée mentalement :

_Haki avoir trois formes : Armement, Sensitif, Royal. Personnes très fortes contrôler souvent les deux premiers. Troisième forme être rare. Toi avoir les trois mais toi être faible donc toi contrôler zéro Haki. Toi avoir compris ?

Mon instinct de survie reprenant le dessus, je mets de côté mon envie brutale de le trucider et lui répond calmement.

_Donc toi tu es sensé m'apprendre à les maîtriser pendant cette semaine histoire que je ne sois pas un fardeau pour l'équipage en cas d'attaque ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'utiliser sa précieuse salive, il acquiesce et sans plus de cérémonie se dirige vers la sortie.

Je décide de ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une perte de temps, d'énergie, et de contrôle de soi.

Mais s'il m'entraîne à contrôler le Haki...

Ça veut dire qu'à la fin de la semaine... Je pourrai prévoir les coups de mes adversaires, les mettre K.O ou les intimider ! Trop stylé ! Je serai imbattable, tout les plus grands de ce monde me craindrons ! Et je pourrai enfin faire taire cet ananas hautain ! MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

Sauf que pour ça... Il faut que je m'entraîne. Et tout de suite ! Yosh, Marco, on a du travail !

Il se décide finalement à parler alors que je m'apprête à lui annoncer ma résolution, me coupant au passage dans mon délire.

_Non, on verra la suite demain. Repose toi, et interdiction d'utiliser ton Haki sans la présence de quelqu'un avec toi, étant donné que tu ne le contrôles pas. Il sort finalement et referme la porte derrière lui me laissant là, comme une abrutie avec mes rêves d'avenir complètement brisés...

C'est donc dépitée que je quitte à mon tour la salle d'entraînement et me dirige vers ma chambre sans passer par la case dîner.

 _Quelques heures plus tard :_

«Rhaaaaa ! Quel rabat-joie ! Je te jure, pour qui il se prend à me donner des ordres ? Ce n'est qu'un pirate ! Il a sûrement oublié que je suis une prin...»

Je me stoppe moi-même me rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation. Un long soupir m'échappe alors que je tombe mollement sur mon lit.

Un coup je clame que je suis une princesse et que je mérite le respect, un autre que je ne veux pas qu'on me renvoie mes origines en pleine face. Pitoyable. La seule qui prend la grosse tête ici, c'est moi. Je ne suis rien comparée à lui. Haki ou pas, il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une pichenette pour me mettre à terre.

Je me rends brutalement compte de la réalité.

« Ici, ce ne sont pas tes origines qui font de toi quelqu'un de respecté. C'est ta force. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Je sens quelque chose de salé venir se glisser au coin de mes lèvres et comprends que je pleure une fois de plus. Encore...

Comment puis-je oser demander du respect au commandant de la 1ère divisions de l'équipage d'un Empereur des Mers alors que je ne suis qu'une pleurnicharde incapable de se défendre.

Plus forte. Je dois devenir plus forte.

Je me rends compte alors qu'une semaine est beaucoup trop court pour acquérir une maîtrise concevable du Haki.

M'empressant de sécher mes larmes, je m'apprête à me lever quand la remarque de Marco me revient en tête et me rappelle pourquoi je râlais en premier lieu :

« Interdiction d'utiliser ton Haki sans la présence de quelqu'un avec toi... »

Exaspérée, je m'affale à nouveau sur mon matelas, et affiche une moue boudeuse, comme ferait une gamine punie, ce que je suis actuellement.

Alors que je pensais ma soirée bien partie pour être déprimante, un sourire sournois viens se poser sur mes lèvres, s'en suis un petit rire mesquin. Je prends alors ma voix la plus doucereuse possible :

« Perséphone ~ ? »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews, ça me fait à chaque fois trop plaisir et ça m'aide vraiment d'avoir des retours objectifs ! Merci !

bye !


	8. Chapter 8

salut !

Et là vous allez vous dire : quoi ? déjà ? Deux chapitres en une journée ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, elle est malade ?

Et bien non je vais très bien figurez vous ! Comme je l'expliquais dans le chapitre 7, en l'écrivant j'avais beaucoup trop d'idées, ce qui fait qu'à la fin il était beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop long. Donc je l'ai coupé en deux ( et j'ai encore un peu de rab pour le début du 9ème chapitre ). Donc comme cadeau d'excuse, au lieu de vous donner un pendentif bien chelou comme Teach l'a fait pour Yuuki, moi je vous donne un chapitre en plus. Pour mes deux mois d'absences... On peut dire que vous l'avez bien mérité !

 _C'est dingue... J'ai tellement l'habitude de me justifier pour mes retards que je maintenant je me justifie pour mes avances ;)_

Bref, comme je les sorts à la suite, il n'y a pas de ''réponses aux reviews'' du chapitre 7, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne les lirai pas !

Merci à vous pour votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Un pirate un peu trop tactile._

La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps, j'en déduis l'arrivée imminente du repas et me décide à aller prendre une douche.

Paisiblement je me dirige vers la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau qui d'abord froide se réchauffe rapidement. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour ne faire plus qu'un avec sois même disait ma mère. Plutôt ironique vu la situation... Prudemment, je me glisse sous le jet et instantanément, au contact du liquide pur, tous mes muscles se détendent. Mon corps est pris de frissons alors que j'entreprends de laver mon corps bleuis par la rudesse des coups de ce cher Marco. Toute endolorie je profite du doux massages que procure l'eau contre mon dos.

Après de longues minutes sous la douche, je me décide à sortir, enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps que je pourrai qualifier... d'en cours de développement. Il faut dire que, pour 17 ans, j'ai une petite poitrine, des petites fesses et des hanches peu marquées. Tout le contraire de ma mère. A croire que je suis adoptée...

Je secoue la tête vivement, mettant de coté mes complexes, et sors de la salle de bain pour me changer. Une fois mes sous-vêtements enfilés, je me dirige vers une robe assez moulante, qu'une infirmière a eu la gentillesse de me donner. Mais alors que je m'apprête à prendre le vêtement, la porte s'ouvre grand, sous mes yeux ébahis, laissant apparaître un connard de pirate au chapeau orange qui semble tout aussi surpris que moi. Complètement paralysée par le ridicule de la situation je ne fais aucun mouvement, m'affichant donc en petite tenue devant le pirate à la prime de 550 000 000 de berries.

Celui-ci reprend plus rapidement ses esprits et finit par s'avancer vers moi, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement de pied, un petit sourire fixé sur ses lèvres. Nous sommes en un instant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Proche. Très proche. Trop proche.

Essayant de garder le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, je couvre ma poitrine de la robe, et mets le plus de distance possible entre ce pirate dangereusement sexy et moi même. Mes efforts sont bien évidemment vain étant donné que la distance entre mon dos et le mur est nulle tandis que celle entre le visage du pirate et le mien ne va pas tarder à faire de même. Après m'avoir plaqué contre le mur pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite – ce qui est inutile vu que je suis actuellement en état de crise cardiaque – Ace se décide finalement à parler.

« Hmmm. Alors comme ça, pendant que je me trouve obligé de partager une chambre avec Marco, la mienne se trouve habitée par un être tout à fait charmant en sous-vêtement ?

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit et sachant pertinemment que sa remarque est plus de l'ordre de la constatation que de la question, je me contente de me noyer dans ses yeux ébènes.

_Yuu-chan, petit chaton, tu ne devrai pas laisser ta porte déverrouillée quand tu te trouves dans une situation si alléchante pour un équipage qui n'a pas profité des délices d'un corps féminin depuis plus d'un mois...

Sa bouche se rapprochant dangereusement de la mienne, je tente d'aligner deux mots, mais à m'entendre, on pourrait croire que je n'ai pas parlé depuis plus dix ans.

_J...je.. que.. m'...

M'empêchant de continuer – même si la suite n'aurai pas été glorieuse – il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et dépose délicatement un baiser à la commissure de celles-ci. Effleurant ma bouche de la sienne sans pour autant m'embrasser, il dépose un baiser à l'autre coin puis sans hésitation, entoure ma taille de sa main. Il poursuit sa course en embrassant tendrement mon coup, sans se douter du débat politique qui a lieu dans ma tête entre ma raison, ma libido, ma peur et mon incompréhension.

_Dis moi princesse, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de rester longtemps enfermé sur un bateau avec des personnes du même sexe. Murmure-t-il contre mon cou.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la robe que je sers contre moi comme un rempart, il rajoute d'un air moqueur :

_Si tu penses que ce bout de tissus va couvrir quoique ce soit de ton joli corps, tu fais faut bond Yuu-chan ~

Et sans me demander mon avis, il envoie valser la ''robe'' que m'avait passé l'infirmière, et à la place pose sur mes épaules sa chemise. Tout d'abord surprise, je comprends son intention lorsque je le vois prendre un malin plaisir à la boutonner de bas en haut tout en caressant des endroits sensibles tels que mon décolleté, mon bas ventre ou bien mes cuisses sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout de ses gestes.

Tout mon être est en feu. Littéralement. C'est à se demander s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir. Mon cœur cogne si fort contre ma poitrine que je serai prête à parier qu'il l'entend. Je n'ose même plus respirer. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps ! Tout est si chaud, si rassurant, je voudrai me fondre en lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je le connais depuis quelques jours à peine, et puis c'est un pirate, et il l'a dit lui même qu'il était en manque. Tout ce que je suis pour lui, c'est un moyen de se soulager. Bordel Yuuki résiste ! T'es pas une catin !

Mon esprit reprenant le contrôle sur le reste, je comprends que je suis totalement à sa merci.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon corps se met à tressauter ce qui coupe Ace dans son élan. Il se redresse, délogeant ainsi sa tête de mon coup et me regarde, toute trace de désir ayant quitté ses yeux, laissant place à de l'inquiétude mais surtout du regret.

_Désolé Yuu-chan ! Je suis allé trop loin. C'était juste une blague. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas dû...

Mon cerveau à défaut d'avoir retrouvé son calme, bug littéralement. Une... blague ? C'était une putain de blague ?!

Le seul désire que je ressens à ce moment, c'est de lui foutre mon point dans la gueule. Au lieu de ça, sûrement encore secouée, je me dégage de ses bras brutalement. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose, je me dirige vers la sortie, en lui donnant un coup d'épaule au passage. La colère ayant toujours le dessus sur ma raison je ne peux m'empêcher de lui cracher à la figure une dernière remarque, m'assurant ainsi qu'il n'essayera pas de me retenir pour s'expliquer.

_T'es vraiment une ordure. »

Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, je claque la porte derrière moi et m'enfonce dans les longs couloirs ne m'attardant pas sur les regards insistants des autres pirates qui me dévisagent à cause de ma tenue constituée actuellement que d'une chemise qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse... Certains essayent de m'aborder en me demandant ce qu'il ne va pas, mais je les ignore superbement et continue ma route jusqu'au pont à la recherche d'un endroit isolé.

Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. J'ai été stupide ! Et dire que pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'ils étaient différents. Qu'il était différent. Ça m'apprendra !

Le regard morne, je m'assoie dans un coin reculé où je suis sûre que personne ne viendra me chercher. Alors que je me laisse bercer par les vagues et le chant de la mer, le sommeil me gagne petit à petit et ce n'est que peu de temps après que je sombre totalement.

« _Une grande salle éclairée par des flammes. Sur les côtés, de grands meubles en bois sculptés, de magnifiques tapisseries filées d'or et à droite une grande porte en granit bordée d'argent et de pierres précieuses. Au fond de la pièce, non loin de la cheminée, se trouve un lit à baldaquin. Dessus, dors une jeune femme. Protégée par son rempart de soie rouge, ses cheveux d'or s'éparpillent autour d'elle, semblables à une couronne sous un jet de lumière divine. Elle semble si paisible, rien ne semble pouvoir la sortir de son sommeil, pas même le crépitement du bois, pourtant, lentement, elle ouvre les yeux. Deux magnifiques perles bleus._

 _Elles se défait de ses draps carmins et sort de son lit gracieusement, pas le moins du monde endormie. C'est alors que la grande porte s'ouvre soudainement, faisant se retourner la jeune femme._

 _A l'autre bout de la pièce se tient un jeune homme. Une aura imposante, une silhouette allongée, des yeux ébènes, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombant sur ses épaules, un haut sans manches laissant apparaître des bras parfaitement musclés. Il semble essoufflé._

 _Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme court se jeter dans ses bras, entourant les siens autour de sa nuque. L'homme enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amante, humant son doux parfum, il ressert sa prise autour de la fine taille de sa compagne._

 _«_ Vous m'avez tant manqué ! Vous tardiez tellement que j'en suis venue à douter de votre retour !_

 __ Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Ce voyage n'était pas sensé durer aussi longtemps ! Tout est finit maintenant, sèche tes larmes_

 _Attrapant entre ses mains le doux visage de la blonde, il la consume par son regard de braise exprimant toute la passion qu'il ressent envers elle._

 __Je t'en prie ne pleure plus. Tes larmes me tuent. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime._

 __Alors ne partez plus ! Restez avec moi pour toujours. S'exclame-t-elle, les yeux suppliants._

 __Tu sais bien que c'est impossible._

 _Résignée, elle reprend, une rougeur tintant ses joues._

 __Alors restez avec moi au moins cette nuit._

 _Un sourire passionné prend place sur les lèvres du brun._

 __Dit le moi. Dit moi à quel point tu m'aimes._

 __Je vous ai-_

 __Non. Ne me vouvoie pas. Derrière ce ''vous'' peut se cacher tant d'autres personnes. Je veux être le seul à posséder ton cœur. Dit mon prénom._

 __Je ne peux pas ! Cela m'effraie !_

 __Alors je le ferai avant toi. Il lui sourit tendrement puis se rapproche d'elle avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille :_

 _« Je t'aime Perséphone»_

 __Je t'aime aussi -..._

...- **DU COUP JE ME SUIS FAIT SA SOEUR !**

_Ha ha ha ! C'est pas vrai t'as pas osé !?

_Tch ! T'es vraiment un porc ! »

Réveillée en sursaut par les éclats de voix des pirates, je m'aperçois avec étonnement que le pont est désormais bondé et le repas déjà servi depuis un bon moment étant donné l'état de sobriété de l'équipage.

« Elle était majeure au moins ?

_J'sais pas... En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle avait plus de 16 ans et qu'elle était consentante ! Ha ha ha ! »

Encore endormie et préférant préserver mon innocence, je dévie immédiatement mon attention de leur discussion pour réfléchir à mon précédent rêve.

L'atmosphère étrange de la chambre me revient en tête. Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus : c'était bel et bien Perséphone. Sa chevelure d'or et ses yeux océan reconnaissables entre mille ne me laissent aucune autre option. Tout chez la jeune femme du rêve correspond. Sa voix, sa démarche, son aura, sa beauté. Mais qui peut bien être cet homme ? Immanquablement je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre cette personne et Ace. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Mais ce rêve veut-il vraiment dire quelque chose ? N'est-ce pas juste mon imagination et non un message significatif ?

Pourquoi Ace et Perséphone s'aimeraient-ils ? Ou plutôt, comment pourrait-ils se connaître ?

Cela n'a aucun sens. Et dire qu'elle était à deux doigts de prononcer le nom du mystérieux jeune homme... Au moins j'aurai été fixée ! Sans ses abrutis.

Je me force à mettre de côté mes nombreuses questions, la lune étant déjà haute dans le ciel. On devrait être aux alentours de minuit... Parfait !

« _Perséphone ? Prête ?_

 __Ce plan pue la merde. Mais violent !_

 __Mais noooon ! C'est sans risques je te dis !_

 __De toute façon prête ou pas, c'est toi qui a les commendes._

 __C'est pas faux ~ !_ »

Discrètement alors que les pirates sont occupés à brailler, je prends congé en direction des cabines. D'une certaine salle précisément. M'assurant que le voie est libre, je me faufile dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière moi aussi rapidement que possible. Je n'allume qu'une seule lampe pour ne pas me faire remarquer et éveiller les soupçons étant donné que personne n'est sensé s'entraîner à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

« _Et si quelqu'un te grille tu comptes faire quoi ?_

 __Je ne fais rien de mal ! Marco à dit que je n'avais pas le droit de m'entraîner toute seule. Je ne suis pas toute seule puisque tu es là !_

 __Oh ! Alors c'est ça ton excuse ? Et tu vas leur dire quoi : « Noooon, mais en fait, je ne suis pas toute seule, parce que y a une deuxième personne présente sauf que vous ne pouvez ni la voire ni l'entendre parce qu'en fait elle est dans ma tête... Mais je promets qu'elle est là, même qu'elle dit que c'est une déesse. Perséphone qu'elle s'appelle ! ». Super idée !_

 __Non mais là, dit comme ça oui, ça fait un peu gros à avaler, mais avec un peu d'imagination je suis sûre que je peux m'en tirer plutôt bien !_

 __Dans le meilleur des cas, ils te prennent pour une grosse mytho, dans le pire... pour une schizophrène et te font interner dès qu'on pose un pied sur l'île._

 __De toute façon je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça puisque je ne me ferai pas prendre. Ils sont tous sur le pont en train de se gaver comme des oies. Et puis je ne comptes pas rester ici toute la nuit, juste une heure ou deux, histoire de comprendre comment fonctionne le machin et puis on remballe._

 __Fait comme tu veux. De toute façon, moi je ne risque rien. »_

Je me mets alors à genoux et ferme les yeux. Me concentrant tout d'abord sur ma respiration, puis petit à petit, des battements me parviennent. Calmes et réguliers. Pourtant il y a comme une barrière. Quelque chose me bloque et m'empêche d'aller au delà de ma vision oculaire restreinte par mes paupières. J'inspire profondément plusieurs fois puis expire doucement mais rien à faire. Un mur se dresse entre ma vision noircie et le monde extérieur.

Puis me faisant frôler la crise cardiaque un bras vient se loger sous ma poitrine, collant mon dos à un torse brûlant, tandis qu'une grande main chaude vient se plaque contre mes lèvre coupant ainsi un cri de protestation. J'ouvre subitement les yeux et tente de me tourner pour voir le visage de mon agresseur mais le bras me maintient fermement contre celui-ci. Une voix grave et suave me parvient, coupant alors toutes tentatives de fuite de ma part.

« Chuuuuut ! Tu ne voudrais pas que Marco entre ici, alerté par les cris d'une certaines personnes n'est-ce pas ? Respire calmement et referme les yeux lorsque tu es capable d'entendre ton cœur.

Essayant de lui répondre je tente de me déloger mais le pirate reprend de plus belle.

_Marco n'est pas loin... Tu ferai mieux de m'écouter et de faire ce que je dis.

A contre cœur, je reprends ma séance là où elle s'était arrêtée. Revenue au stade précédent, je ferme alors les yeux et me retrouve une fois de plus face au problème du mur.

_Bien. Est-ce que tu le sens ?

Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui faire parvenir mon incompréhension, il finit sa phrase sans la moindre gène.

_Mon bras contre ta poitrine ?

Un moment de flottement me prend avant de me débattre comme une forcenée pour échapper au mains de ce pervers. Pourtant, il ne flanche pas d'un poil et continue resserrant sa prise.

Un rire léger me parvient même si la trace de moquerie dans sa voix est beaucoup plus présente.

_Du calme petite lionne ! Le problème avec le Haki de l'observation, c'est qu'il faut s'aider de la réalité pour s'en détacher après. La barrière contre laquelle tu bloques est ce lien entre le réel et l'imagination, aussi réaliste qu'elle puisse l'être. Pour briser cette barrière, je vais faire mon possible pour t'encrer dans la réalité tandis que toi, tu devra faire ton possible pour visualiser les choses que je te demanderai de situer. D'accord ?

Un peu septique quand à sa manière d'enseigner, j'acquiesce doucement, avant de refermer mes yeux pour la énième fois.

_Bien maintenant, es-tu capable de me dire à peu près combien il y a d'homme sur le pont ?

J'écoute attentivement les voix des pirates qui me parviennent et me trouve capable d'estimer une cinquantaine d'hommes sur le pont. Malgré cela je reste insatisfaite de mon résultat. Cela me paraît trop vague... Et puis n'importe qui en déduirait la même chose. J'essaye alors de visualiser le pont en m'aidant de mes souvenirs et des quelques pirates que j'avais vu dont je me rappelle la position avant que je ne parte en ''mission commando''. Je peux alors déjà situer une bonne dizaines de personnes. En entendant des voix plus portantes que d'autre je situe à peu près vingt personnes sur les cinquante évaluées.

N'ayant plus de ressources exploitables, je décide de changer de tactique et me projette alors comme si j'étais moi même en ce moment présente sur le pont. J'imagine, en m'aidant des voix, les pirates qui pourraient se trouver sur le pont.

J'imagine une grande table ou beaucoup sont réunis pour jouer aux cartes, quelques un déjà assommés par l'effet de l'alcool, d'autres en train de danser bras-dessus bras-dessous et sans m'en rendre compte, il me devient plus facile de me représenter les hommes présents. Bien sûr, il m'est impossible de voir leur visage ni même de les différencier mais je perçois comme une sorte d'aura pour chaque être vivant. Ou plutôt une flamme. Bleue. Je peux alors aisément compter et arrive au résultat final de 58 hommes.

Je m'apprête à annoncer mon résultat, mais de ma bouche toujours entravée ne sort aucun son. Le pirate prend alors la parole.

_Voilà, tu commences à comprendre comment ça fonctionne. Est-ce que tu es capable de me dire si Thatch est sur le pont ?

La tâche cette fois beaucoup plus compliquée, je me concentre un maximum mais alors, la chaleur corporelle du pirate derrière moi augmente considérablement, me ramenant fermement à la réalité. Je grogne pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement, mais ça ne semble pas l'embêter plus que ça puisqu'il se sert un peu plus contre mon dos.

Il me chuchote alors son souffle effleurant le creux de mon cou.

_Avec le temps, tu apprendra que chaque personne a une aura bien définie. Thatch, lui, a une aura chaleureuse.

Je cherche de plus belle, mais pour moi, toutes les flammes se ressemblent. Et j'ai beau chercher ailleurs que sur le pont, aucune ne sort du lot. Je cherche encore et encore une aura ''chaleureuse''. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Il doit bien s'être écoulé une heure et demie, mais rien. Et puis, il ne me facilite pas la tâche. Pourquoi augmente-t il sa chaleu-... ?

Je me stoppe un instant, me rendant compte brutalement de ma stupidité. Comme une imbécile j'ai cru qu'il augmentait sa chaleur pour me gêner alors qu'il ne faisait que m'aider. Et ce depuis le début.

« _Il faut s'aider de la réalité pour s'en détacher après_ ».

Si je n'arrive pas à remarquer l'aura chaleureuse de Thatch c'est parce que je refuse de faire attention à la chaleur qui m'entoure ! Alors qu'elle n'est là que pour me servir de comparant.

Comprenant ainsi le réel piège, je reprends alors mes recherches, cette fois-ci en m'aidant du pirate pour trouver une aura semblable à cette sensation. Je remarque alors que Thatch n'est effectivement pas sur le pont mais qu'il se trouve dans une salle qui me semble être la cuisine.

J'ouvre donc les yeux, fière de moi, et, alors que la main du pirate libère mes lèvres et que son emprise se relâche, je m'exclame surexcitée :

_Tu as vu ça ! J'ai réussi ! Je sais ou se trouve-...

_Je sais. Il me regarde, un fin sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Je prends alors le temps de me questionner. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé, surtout après les derniers événements.

_Pourquoi ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de formuler une question complète, sachant pertinemment qu'il comprend de quoi je parle.

_Pour me faire pardonner de ce que j'ai fait plus tôt. Son regard s'assombrit. T'as raison... J'ai vraiment été une ordure avec toi.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un flot de culpabilité surgit en moi. Je me sens obligée de m'excuser pourtant il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

_Ne t'excuse pas ! C'était légitime. Un sourire triste et amère remplace le précédent et sans un mot de plus, se tourne vers la sortie et ouvre la porte pour partir.

_Merci... Ace. » Même si ce n'est qu'un murmure, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il l'a entendu. En tout cas je l'espère.

§§§§§§§§§§

P.O.V D' ACE:

Alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi un grand sourire prend place sur mon visage. « _J'ai bien entendu Yuuki._ ». Alors que je m'apprête à partir j'aperçois une ombre à ma droite.

« Alors ? Comment s'est passée la séance ? Elle a réussi à l'utiliser ?

_Avec quelques difficultés au début mais elle a finit par comprendre le mécanisme.

_Ça tombe bien. Parce que le paternel semble de plus en plus intéressé par cette jeune demoiselle.

_Tu vas la punir pour t'avoir désobéi ?

Un rire moqueur me parvient. Comme je le pensais, il avait prévu le coup.

_C'est parce que je savais qu'elle désobéirai que je lui ai imposé cette contrainte. Ce n'est pas comme si son Haki incontrôlé représentait une quelconque menace pour l'équipage.

_Alors tu voulais qu'elle s'entraîne toute seule ?

_Tout du moins avec une personne contre qui elle ne perd pas son sang froid. Ses entraînements avec moi sont utiles pour son Haki des rois et de l'armement, mais pour le sensitif il lui faut une personne en qui elle a confiance.

_...Moi.

_Toi.

_Rhaaaa. Tu ne changera jamais ! Toujours là à magouiller des plans et à considérer les autres comme des pions... Ça te perdra.

Ma réplique semble faire mouche car je perçois dans la noirceur du couloir un froncement de sourcils de la part de mon camarade.

_Je magouille peut-être des plans mais je connais la valeur de la vie et n'utiliserai à aucun moment la vie de mes amis pour servir mon propre intérêt.

Je regarde amicalement le blond adossé au mur nonchalamment.

_Bien sur Marco. Sinon le vieux ne t'aurai jamais pris dans l'équipage et encore moins nommé 1er commandant. Après tout, on est une famille, non ?

Il reprend alors rapidement son air blasé mais je parviens à décerner un subtil sourire de sa part malgré la pénombre.

_Effectivement. »

* * *

Voilà !

Au fait j'ai oublié de le dire mais je ne compte plus sortir (essayer de sortir) des chapitres régulièrement mais plutôt de les sortir quand l'inspiration me prend, comme ça je ne serai pas stressée par le temps et donc je sortirai des chapitres plus longs et de meilleurs qualité. Bon bien sûr je ne sortirais pas un chapitre tous les six mois. Je vais essayer de trouver un équilibre.

D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que je vais prendre une Bêta ( ma meilleure amie s'occupera de cette tâche ingrate :), ce qui fera prendre plus de temps pour chaque publication...

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Mettez moi des reviews ça me fait trop trop trop plaisir à chaque fois ( si tu écris des fanfic tu sais de quoi je parle ;)

Je vous aime tous très fort, et merci de continuer à lire l'histoire de Yuuki, c'est un projet qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Me voilà de retour !

Je suis désolée si j'ai mis autant de temps MAIS j'avais prévenu ! Je suis entrain de travailler sur un autre projet qui me demande beaucoup de temps + une période d'examens blanc ( et je vais enchaîner avec une nouvelle période d'examen en juin ) + le fait que ce chapitre sur un autre ordi et donc je n'ai pas pu récupérer les documents avant aujourd'hui. Bref, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit sauf que pareil il est chez mes grands-parents ( donc va falloir attendre fin juillet début août pour l'avoir... désolée ^^ ).

Mais pour patienter, comme je pense à tout, j'ai un autre projet en cours qui est la traduction d'une fanfition anglaise : A Brush With Death. Le premier chapitre à déjà été posté donc n'hésitez pas à aller la voir. C'est du Law x OC.

Bon je pense que j'ai assez fait de pub comme ça. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

Au fait : One Piece ne m'appartient pas ! ;)

Reponse aux review :

Taylor : Wouaaaaah ! C'est parti loin ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette possibilité mais elle m'a beaucoup plu ( et surtout fait rire ) donc j'ai presque pensé à abandonner mon idée principale pour celle-ci mais finalement ça aurait été trop compliqué à débloquer donc je vais rester sur mon idée de base. Donc non, je suis désolée, ce ne sera pas Barbe Blanche. Je vais te laisser chercher encore un peu ( même si je doute que tu trouves vraiment la réponse ^^). Merci beaucoup pour ta superbe review ( comme toujours ) ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Tu verra que ce chapitre est le chapitre déclencheur de la future Yuuki MAIIIIIIS je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire. Merci encore ( ps : ma beta s'est cassée le poignet droit donc ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre XD )

FairyPieceAce : Alors déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis motivée à bloc pour écrire la suite ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement... J'hésite d'ailleurs à réécrire de mémoire le chapitre 10 ou attendre de pouvoir récupérer celui déjà écrit... Je vais vraiment tout faire pour pouvoir en sortir le plus possible ( et régulièrement aussi ) mais je ne promets rien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Île en vue

 _Sur un bateau dans le Nouveau monde :_

« Capitaine, t'es sûr que c'est sans risques d'y aller. On vient à peine de sortir d'une bataille contre Kaido. L'équipage est épuisé, alors si on doit enchaîner un conflit avec Barbe Blanche, je ne suis pas certain qu'on tienne tous le rythme.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas engager un combat avec ce vieil alcoolique. Je ne peux néanmoins pas refuser son invitation.

_Qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Je suis désolé mais le coup de la fille, c'est un peu gros à avaler.

_Il n'est pas le genre de pirate à planter un couteau dans le dos. S'il veut m'affronter il sait très bien que je ne refuserais jamais un combat. Pas besoin de se donner la peine de magouiller un plan aussi foireux.

_Alors tu penses vraiment que cette gamine est ta fille ?!

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais confiance à la petite. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de l'ignorer. Je vais régler cette histoire au plus vite, avant que la marine n'en entende parler. Pour le bien de tous.

_N'empêche quelle chiure c'te nénette ! A cause d'elle on doit faire un de ces détours !

_Hey ! Comment tu parles de ma fille Yassop ?!

_TA fille ? Il y a même pas deux jours tu ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, et puis j'te signale qu'il y a plus de chances pour que ce soit un gros bobard qu'autre chose.

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?!

_Capitaine, t'as beau faire semblant, on voit bien que tu es déjà impatient de la rencontrer.

_Ben !

_Ou alors tu profites de cette occasion pour ramener une nana sur le navire...

_Lucky ! Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un complot ! D'habitude vous êtes jamais d'accord, mais là, quand il s'agit de vous liguer contre moi...

Le capitaine du navire, outré par cette rébellion, s'éloigne du groupe, et part s'asseoir à l'écart.

_Et voilà qu'il se met à bouder... J'aimerai vraiment pas être sa fille.

_C'est sûr... Un père alcoolique et susceptible... Quelle plaie !

_Et manchot. Alcoolique, susceptible ET manchot. Constata le second, l'air blasé une cigarette à la main.

_J'AI TOUT ENTENDU ET C'EST HONTEUX !* »

 _Sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche :_

« Bon, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, tu peux aller manger. Marco se penche pour attraper une serviette qu'il pose sur sa nuque.

_Ahhhhh ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Je m'étire puis relâche mes muscles tout engourdis et douloureux.

_Demain même heure. On bossera sur l'armement. Et sans un regard en arrière, Marco quitte la salle me laissant enfin un peu de répit.

_Oui oui... »

Sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers ma cabine, en quête d'une bonne douche. Une fois celle-ci terminée, j'enfile rapidement mes habits, m'assurant cette fois-ci de verrouiller la porte.

Je me dirige alors vers les cuisines, une délicieuse odeur emplissant les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur princesse ? Le cuisinier me sourit chaleureusement, passant un coup de torchon sur une assiette sale.

_J'ai trop faim ! Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares de bon ce midi ? Je m'assois sur un des sièges du comptoir donnant vu sur les fourneaux tandis qu'il m'apporte gentiment un verre d'eau.

_Un rôti accompagné de pommes de terre sautées à la graisse de monstre marin sur un lit de haricots, histoire que vous ne finissiez pas tous obèses.

Dépitée je regarde mon ventre. D'une petite voix, le regard un peu honteux je lui demande craignant la réponse.

_Tu trouves que j'ai grossit ?

Satch éclate de rire en me pinçant les joues.

_Bien sûr que non ma belle, t'es parfaite ! Je parlais pour les goinfres qui me servent de frères.

Au contraire je trouve que tu as reprit des couleurs...

_C'est vrai ? Le regard pétillant, je m'apprête à lui faire un câlin quand il finit sa phrase.

_Je trouve d'ailleurs que tu devrais manger plus, tu fais quoi ? Du A ?

_Pardon ? Je le regarde complètement perdue.

_En bonnet. Tu fais du A ?

_... »

Un long silence suis sa réplique. Un très long silence. Réalisant alors que j'ai tout à fait bien entendu, j'attrape rapidement mon verre pour lui balancer le contenu au visage. Sans plus de cérémonie je quitte la pièce, tête haute, pensant à bien claquer la porte derrière moi.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es contentée de l'eau? Sans te faire un cours de physique je peux t'assurer que le verre fait plus de dégâts que ta boisson._

 __Merci pour le conseil. La prochaine fois j'y penserai. »_

Un rire cristallin me parvient. Même si mes relations avec l'équipage restent tendues la plupart du temps, je suis touchée de voir que celle avec Perséphone évolue positivement.

Ce qui est préférable vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. J'ai aussi remarqué ses efforts pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Je ne peux pas en dire autant des pirates. Certain comme Satch se contentent de remarques appuyées mais d'autres n'ont pas cette '' délicatesse '' et sont allés jusqu'à me faire des avances.

Heureusement pour moi, la seule personne qui semble me considérer comme autre chose qu'un bout de viande sur ce bateau, me vient souvent en aide, mon sauveur : Teach. Il est vrai qu'Ace aussi – mis à part l'altercation d'il y a deux jours – arrive à me parler en ne regardant que mon visage... et seulement mon visage.

Mais il est très souvent occupé avec la paperasse que lui donne Marco. Tient, en parlant de l'ananas, il fait lui aussi parti des très rares à s'abstenir des remarques désobligeantes.

Je passe donc mon temps hors de ma cabine en compagnie de Teach. Le seul capable d'éloigner ces pervers qui servent d'équipage à l'homme le plus fort du monde.

«Encore perdue dans tes pensées ? A quoi te servent tes entraînements si tu ne pratiques pas en dehors de la salle ?

En parlant du loup... Je me retourne, un sourire désolé présent sur mon visage.

_Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu venir.

Je reçois une pichenette sur le front me faisant froncer le nez.

_C'est bien ça le problème ! Pourquoi maîtriser le Haki sensitif si tu ne t'en sers pas.

Un regard sombre me transperce de toutes parts, suivis de paroles glaçantes.

_La prochaine fois c'est un ennemi que tu ne verra pas venir.

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque et décide de changer de sujet. Voilà le seul problème avec lui... Ses sautes d'humeurs. Il a comme deux personnalités, joueur et aimable entouré de ses amis, mais une fois seul avec moi il devient froid et trouve toujours un moyen de me mettre en garde contre ''l'ennemi'', comme il l'appelle.

Je pensais au début me faire des films, sûrement encore un peu rancunière vis à vis de notre première rencontre, mais mon impression se confirme au fil des jours.

Mais je me rassure en me disant que c'est sa manière à lui de me montrer qu'il tient à moi et qu'il s'inquiète.

_Dit Teach... Est-ce que tu connais mon père ?

Il se tend subitement à ma question, droit comme un I, à l'affût du moindre geste. Un regard songeur se pose sur moi. Indécis il me demande d'une voix grave et hésitante.

_Pourquoi cette question ? Ignorant son changement d'attitude je détourne mon regard sur le vaste océan. Perdue dans mes pensées, je lui réponds d'un air songeur.

_Selon ma mère, c'est un homme incroyable et plein de bonté... Même si ça ne faisait pas partit de mes plans au départ, je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. Un fin sourire prend place au creux de mes lèvres.

_ Pourquoi être partie de chez toi ? Les mers sont dangereuses.

Mon regard s'attriste et dans un murmure je me décide à me confier.

_Je suis princesse du royaume d'Hana. Après la mort de ma mère plus rien ne me retenait alors je suis partie.

Il reprend, étrangement curieux sur le sujet.

_Mais tu n'as pas de famille qui serait susceptible de partir à ta recherche ?

_Non. Enfin si, mon frère. Mais il est en expédition et n'est censé revenir que dans trois mois. Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant de ma fugue ou même de la mort de notre mère... Un long soupir me quitte.

_Donc, tu veux dire que l'armée de ton pays ne va pas essayer de te récupérer ?

Je reporte mon regard sur le pirate, de plus en plus intriguée par son intérêt.

_ Heu... Et bien non, je n'étais pas en très bon rapport avec mon pè-roi. Il ne gagnerait rien à gaspiller du temps et de l'argent pour me ramener sur l'île.

_je vois... Derrière son air songeur, je vois une sorte de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait froid dans le dos. Je me rassure en me convaincant que cela fait partit du personnage.

_Donc, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, le malfaiteur n'aura pas de problème vis à vis de ton pays ?

Je le regarde de plus en plus perdue.

_ Non, je viens de te le dire. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Il semble à son tour surpris de ma méfiance et me répond rapidement... Trop rapidement.

_ Et bien je ne voudrai pas que ton statut mette en danger ma famille. Il faut que je sache quels risques on court à te garder avec nous.

En moins d'une seconde tous mes doutes disparaissent. Comment n'ai-je pas pu faire le lien entre le potentiel danger que je représente et son amour envers sa famille ? A croire que tous ces événements m'ont rendu parano. Il ne faisait que son devoir pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers!

Un doux sourire prend place sur mon visage.

_Vous vous aimez énormément n'est-ce pas ?

Il me sourit à son tour et me répond en détournant les yeux.

_Bien sûr. Après tout, on est une famille... »

Quelques heures plus tard :

La nuit étant tombée depuis un bon moment, l'équipage installé aux longues tables sur le pont pour les jours chauds d'été, finit tranqui- bruyamment le délicieux repas.

« Oooooh ! Ace ! C'est à cette heure que tu viens ?! S'exclame un homme affalé sur sa chaise. Effectivement, le jeune commandant aux taches de rousseurs viens d'arriver sur le pont, traînant des pieds.

_ Hmm. J'en peux plus ! J'avais trois tonnes de compte rendu à finir ! Mais au moins, maintenant c'est fait !

_ Content pour toi ! Par contre, désolé, mais si tu viens pour manger, je crois bien qu'il ne reste rien.

_ Pas grave... J'avais pas faim dans tous les cas.

Alors que le jeune pirate continue son chemin vers une chaise ou s'asseoir, un grand silence se fait sur le pont, tout les regards dirigés vers lui.

Alors que je m'étonne de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme sur ce bateau de dégénérés, mon bonheur prend vite fin par le cri de désespoir d'Haruta.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ACE VA MOURIR ! VIIIIIITE ! UN MEDECIN !

Les pleurs du jeunes pirates brises le silence qui régnait, bientôt suivit par une horde de pirates courant dans tous les sens, criant à tout va que la fin du monde approche !

Une vingtaines d'hommes entourent Ace le suppliant de rester parmi eux, le secouant d'avant en arrière comme on le ferait avec un pommier.

Le peu de pirate qui n'est pas occupé à ballotter le jeune commandant part à la recherche d'infirmières.

Un des commandants essaye de gaver Ace de force, mais le brun ne semble vraiment pas décidé à manger. Même le chien Stefan hurle à la mort, semblant comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Et me voilà, assise là bien sagement à finir mes pommes de terre au milieu de ce bordel.

_ Capitaine ! Vu que notre cher mais regretté commandant n'en a plus pour longtemps, est ce que je pourrai prendre sa place ? Demande un pirate qui, contrairement à ses camarades, ne semble pas se soucier de l'état de son ami plus que ça et qui va même jusqu'à tirer profit de la situation.

Il aura fallut attendre la demande du pirate pour qu'Ace reprenne les devants. D'un saut, il s'éloigne de la foule de pleureuses l'entourant et après avoir mis à terre son potentiel usurpateur d'un coup de point derrière la tête, monte sur une des tables encore entière et dit d'un ton blasé égalant celui de Marco :

_ J'ai pas faim parce que j'ai déjà mangé. Satch m'a amené mon repas plus tôt.

Le silence reprend place sur le bateau, les pirates, tous plus figés les uns que les autres regardent leur jeune commandant descendre nonchalamment de la table.

Des soupirs de soulagements suivent le discourt bref mais visiblement efficace du brun, et il ne faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que tout revienne la normale.

Et moi, je suis toujours là, assise sur une chaise, comme si le temps c'était arrêté, la table en face de moi ayant été plus ou moins défoncée.

 _« _ Je-_

 __Non !_

 __Quoi non ? S'exclame-t-elle surprise._

 __ Je sais ce que tu va me dire mais je n'ai pas envie de chercher une logique à leurs comportements. S'il te plaît ! Je préfère me dire qu'il y a une raison que je ne comprends pas plutôt que d'affirmer les soupçons que je porte sur le fait que toutes leurs actions sont dénuées de sens pour le commun des mortels._

 __... Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas plus sensé pour le commun des immortels. Marmonne-t-elle exaspérée._

 __ Ça a au moins le don de me rassurer sur le fait que le problème ne vient pas de moi. »_

 _Quelques jours plus tard :_

Enfin une île ! Le bateau vient d'arriver sur l'île et tout l'équipage s'active pour remplir les stocks. Alors que je m'apprête à descendre du bateau, une main attrape la mienne me tirant en avant.

« Tu viens princesse ? Je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble la découverte d'une île façon pirate ! »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Ace m'entraîne vers la ville, se faufilant entre les cageots et tonneau posés sur le quai du port.

De restaurant en magasins et de magasins en marchés, on fait rapidement le tour de la ville avant d'aller se poser sur un banc près d'une fontaine. Mes sacs de courses à la mains j'observe contaminée par le sourire et la bonne humeur de mon voisin la ville active et les villageois profitant des jours ensoleillés pour sortir.

Je suis étonnée d'avoir autant apprécié cette journée en sa compagnie. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et je pense sincèrement que ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. Ace semble complètement gaga de son petit frère d'ailleurs je dois maintenant connaître plus de choses sur Luffy que sur Ace lui même. Mais ces anecdotes échangées m'ont permis de comprendre ses motivations pour devenir pirate et son envie de liberté. Nous avions sûrement tous les deux besoins de ça.

« Le soleil se couche déjà...

Effectivement, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer mais déjà, les nuages se colorent d'un beau rouge à l'horizon.

_Il serait temps de rentrer dis-je pensive... »

Sans plus tarder, Ace se lève et un grand sourire sur le visage, il me tend sa main :

_On y va ? Il ne faudrait pas les faire attendre ! »

Le vent soufflant par derrière, rabat quelques mèches ondulées sur son visage cachant une partie de ses tâches de rousseur. Le soleil rouge au loin forme comme une auréole au dessus de sa tête m'aveuglant totalement et pendant une seconde, pendant une seconde seulement : je me perds dans son regard...

Sur le bateau :

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir ma valise à la main, un cercle se forme autour de moi et Barbe Blanche, jusque là assis à l'écart observant la fête de départ du coin de l'œil. De l'ombre surgis alors Marco et une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchote que ça pue l'embrouille dès kilomètres à la ronde.

Un grand silence se fait, alors que le blond prend la parole :

« Ça fait une semaine que je t'entraîne au haki. Il est temps pour toi de nous faire une petite démo tu ne penses pas ? Un match, ça te dis ?

Et c'est à se moment précis : que je décroche.

 _... ( -C'est du foutage de gueule ?! Perséphone ! - OK pas de panique, respire, on va trouver un moyen de s'échapper. - Comment ?! - Attends, il faut qu'on trouve une excuse ! )_

_ Yuuki ? T'es prête à commencer le combat ?

_... ( _-Merder, merde, merde ! On fait quoi, JE dis quoi ? - Hey ! Restons polis ! Heuuuu... Je sais ! Dis lui que tu peux pas parce que t'as tes règles ! - Quoi ?! NON ! Trouve autre chose ! )_

_Yuuki ? Insiste l'ananas.

 __... ( OK, pour gagner du temps : technique du regard dans le vide ! - Yuuki, cette technique n'a jamais marché... Bon aller tu lui dis juste que t'as un problème de fille et puis c'est réglé ! - Devant tout le monde ? - Mais ouiiiiii ! Ça va c'est naturel. Tu sais quoi, comme t'as honte, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Désolé je prends le contrôle 5mn et je te rends ton corps, promis ! - Quoi ?! Non att- )_

 ___ Yoï ! Yuuki !

Et avant même que Perséphone n'ouvre la bouche, un bras se pose sur mes épaules tandis qu'une voix grave et familière me parvient :

_ Hey ! Marco ! Tu vas vraiment faire combattre la demoiselle alors qu'elle est en robe ? Soyons raisonnable ! Laisse là au moins se changer. Tu la prends au dépourvu là !

Marco, échangeant un regard avec Barbe Blanche se tourne à nouveau vers mon sauveur et moi même :

_OK. J'vous laisse 10 minutes pour trouver des fringues correctes. On se retrouve sur la plage, y'aura plus d'espaces.

Sans plus de cérémonies, le blond se détourne et la foule diminue petit à petit, me laissant enfin reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration. On est passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Je me tourne alors vers mon héro du jour pour le remercier mais celui-ci ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

_ Allez princesse je t'accompagne à ta cabine.

Toute contente d'avoir échapper de peu au summum du ridicule, je prends de l'avance, ballottant ma valise dans tous les sens, bénissant Teach d'être intervenu.

Sur le chemin je croise Ace qui me souhaite bonne chance, heureuse d'être soutenue, je lui souris comme il a l'habitude de le faire avant de continuer ma route.

Je rentre dans ma cabine et Teach s'adosse à côté de ma porte, dans le couloir. Alors que je me change et me prépare mentalement au combat qui va suivre j'imprime une dernière fois le souvenir de cette chambre dans ma mémoire, car même si le séjour ici n'était initialement pas prévu, il n'est pas regretté pour autant. J'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de chose sur ma force, Perséphone, la navigation, l'univers des pirates et sur moi même tout en faisant des rencontres plus ou moins marquantes.

Ma tenue enfin enfilée, j'ouvre la porte, mais je ne pourrai décrire ce qui a suivit qu'en quelques mots : Bref, Douleur, haine puis noir.

P.O.V Extérieur :

Un couloir sombre, un escargophone, une voix grave : « je pourrai apporter la marchandise dans les délais, préparer les bateaux, on largue les amarres dans moins de dix minutes. »

Mais surtout : un sourire.

* * *

Voilà ! Donc comme vous avez pu le voir, ça amorce un grand changement pour la suite et la Yuuki que vous avez connu jusqu'à maintenant sera complètement changée dans les futurs chapitres. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que s'est il passé ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Finie la partie bisounours, on passe à la partie trash ! âmes sensibles s'abstenir ( j'adore dire ça ! )

Merci d'avoir lu ! Mettez pleins de review pour me crier votre mécontentement ( que ce soit pour mon retard ou la qualité de mes chapitres ! ) j'adore ça ! ;)

Gros bisous ! Cœur sur vous et toute votre famille ! N'hésitez pas à lire A Brush With Death si le chirurgien de la mort fait comme pour moi chavirer votre cœur. bye !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Alors je m'excuse à l'avance, je l'ai fait un peu à l'arrache car je manque de temps ( et que je ne sais pas m'organiser ^^), mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, donc je le poste quand même.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je prends toutes vos remarques en considération, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

PS: désolé pour les fautes, je commencerai à bosser avec ma béta pour le chapitre 11.

 **One Piece ainsi que les personnages de l'oeuvre d'Eiichiro Oda ne m'appartiennent pas ! ( enfin pas encore ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Nouveau départ

 _Un an plus tard :_

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Venez voir ! Vite !

Le capitaine, relevant la tête d'un air sombre, fit remarquer à son ami d'une voix glaciale :

_ Je ne réponds pas aux ordres.

Mettant de côté la réponse acerbe de son capitaine, le moussaillon déposa devant ce dernier adossé à un ourse blanc, le corps d'une jeune femme couverte de sang.

Le dit capitaine posa sur l'étrangère un regard ennuyé avant de le détourner. Il ignora littéralement son ami, se replongeant dans sa lecture sans porter plus d'intérêt à la jeune femme.

Son compagnon le regarda, complètement perdu et reprit d'une voix presque enfantine.

_ C... capitaine ? Que faites vous ? Si on ne fait rien, elle... Elle va mourir !

Le capitaine ne tint pas compte de ses paroles et continua à scruter attentivement le bouquin de ses orbes grises.

_ Capitaine !

Le grand brun, dérangé dans sa lecture, releva dans un soupir, des yeux orageux sur son ami.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre si cette femme crève ? Ce ne sera ni la première et encore moins la dernière. Dégage la d'ici. L'odeur du sang va réveiller Bepo.

Le jeune homme couvert du liquide carmin, posa pour la première fois sur son capitaine un regard révolté. La confiance sans faille qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami était certes inébranlable, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le détourner de ses valeurs.

D'une voix déterminée, il confronta son capitaine, mettant de côté ses pensées effrayantes présageant la punition qui suivrait cette ''mutinerie''.

_ Capitaine, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce que vous faites est monstrueux. Vous avez le pouvoir de sauver cette jeune femme mais vous préférez la laisser mourir plutôt que de vous servir de vos compétences !

_ N'est-ce pas plus monstrueux de savoir que si c'était un homme tu n'aurais pas osé monter le ton et, tu aurais obéis aux ordres de ton capitaine sans remettre sa parole en question. Le dit capitaine semblait perdre de plus en plus patience. Sa voix pourtant calme et posée ne laissait présager rien de bon à en croire l'intonation profonde et grave utilisée par le brun.

_ N'est-ce pas encore plus monstrueux de savoir que vous vous clamez docteur alors que vous ne sauvez que les personnes qui pourraient vous être utiles ? Le moussaillon regretta immédiatement ses paroles, comprenant qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Cette dernière remarque fit effectivement son effet et la tempête naissante dans le regard du capitaine lançait des éclaires alors que le moussaillon suait à grosses gouttes. Le ciel semblait d'ailleurs se noircir, cachant les derniers rayons de soleil dont profitait l'équipage.

_ Remets tu en cause mon titre de chirurgien ? Sa voix était froide, cassante et menaçante. Au moindre faux pas, s'en était fini du moussaillon.

_ Non. Seulement votre manière d'exercer votre savoir, répondit-il d'une voix calme et confiante qui camouflait son trouble intérieur. Le jeune pirate semblait lui même surpris par tant de contrôle face à la colère certaine de son supérieur.

Le brun aux yeux métalliques inspira profondément et reprit d'une voix plus neutre. Il était temps que cette discussion prenne fin avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

_ Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle veut être sauvée ? Elle a peut-être choisi de mettre fin à ses jours.

Alors, sortie de nulle part, une voix fatiguée leur parvint.

_ Elle ne veut pas mourir. Je l'entends. Elle supplie le ciel de la laisser vivre pour accomplir sa vengeance. Et puis son petit cœur bat frénétiquement. Elle ne veut pas mourir.

Le capitaine visiblement cerné reprit d'une voix lasse.

_ Tu t'y mets aussi Bepo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes ligués pour me faire chier c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme reprit d'une voix suppliante, il savait son ami à deux doigts de céder.

_ Capitaine... Je vous en supplie. Ca me tuerait de la voir mourir alors qu'on a la possibilité de la sauver.

Le chirurgien ferma les yeux et fit de même avec son livre. Il inspira profondément avant d'évacuer toute la frustration que son équipage pouvait lui causer dans un long soupir. Il posa calmement son livre sur l'herbe verte avant de déplier ses longues jambes et de se lever gracieusement, chassant la poussière et les saletés de ses vêtements d'un coup de main.

_ Sachi, tu es à la plonge pendant une semaine pour m'avoir tenu tête, et toi Bepo, interdiction de sortir à la prochaine île pour avoir encouragé ton ami...

Sachi semblait désespéré en entendant le verdict de son capitaine qui scellait le destin funeste de la jeune demoiselle, désormais prise de spasmes dans ses bras.

_... ainsi que ton capitaine, dans sa bêtise, finit le capitaine dans un soupir.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans le regard de Sachi et de Bepo qui malgré leurs punitions respectives ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire béatement face à la décision finale prise par le capitaine.

Le grand brun reprit d'un ton sérieux après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la blessée.

_ Emmenez la au bloc opératoire, elle a perdu trop de sang.

Effectivement, en dessous d'elle, apparaissait sur le sol une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de croître.

 _Une semaine plus tard :_

P.O.V Sachi

Cela faisait une bonne heure que la jeune femme était réveillée mais aucun mouvement de sa part n'avait encore eu lieu.

Je décidais donc de continuer mon travail sans m'en occuper, même si je me serais fait une joie de la débrancher de sa machine, puisque les ''bip'' incessants avaient tendance à légèrement me distraire.

Je me replongeais alors dans ma lecture quand une pensée traversa mon esprit : _Le capitaine est vraiment incroyable. Il arrive à passer la majeur partie de ses journées enfermé dans cette salle tout en gardant un esprit sain. Enfin ''sain''... on va dire qu'il a toute sa tête parce que je ne suis pas sûr que l'adjectif ''sain'' soit le meilleur qualificatif pour sa personne._

 _Mais, à force de rester assis toute la journée, comment fait il pour ne pas se ramollir. D'ailleurs... Au bout de combien de temps on_ _finit par prendre du poids ? Etant donné que j'ai mangé il y a une heure, et que depuis je suis assis à surveiller la demoiselle... J'ai forcement pris du poids. Et merde ! Moi qui voulais me mettre au régime et faire plus_ _d'exercices. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas médecin moi ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas le capitaine qui s'occupe de la surveiller ? C'est sa patiente ! Si ça se trouve, le capitaine fait exprès de me faire grossir parce qu'il a peur que je devienne plus fort que lui en tenant mes nouvelles résolutions ! J'ai toujours su que j'avais du potentiel !_

M'apercevant que c'était déjà la troisième fois que je lisais la même page, je m'apprêtais à me lever, abandonnant ma lecture, pour me dégourdir les jambes quand ma tête heurta un chariot métallique dans un grand gong. Allongé sur le sol, incapable de bouger, je ne pu observer que les longues et fines jambes de mon agresseur. Une voix froide et monotone me parvint avant de s'effacer dans un chuchotement, tandis que je sombrais dans le noir complet.

« Tentative de fuite : taux d'échec si attaque raté: 81 % de chance ; taux d'échec si attaque réussie : 0,1 % de chance.

Issue : Attaque réussie. Ennemi actuellement au bord de l'inconscience. Ne représente plus aucun danger. 99,9 % de chance de s'enfuir du navire. Conclusion : Mission escape réussie. »

P.O.V Otage :

Une fois le garde mis or d'état de nuire, je m'engageais dans un long couloir, après avoir pris le soin de cacher le corps sous mes draps pour simuler ma présence. L'endroit était désert et vu l'obscurité présente à bord, on se trouvait à une heure avancée de la nuit. Le vent semblait souffler pour moi.

Je remarquais que le bateau ne tanguait pas. Deux options, soit la mer était anormalement calme, ce qui présageait une tempête, soit il était amarré à un port, ce qui me confirmait que les dieux avaient décidé de miser sur moi. Tout du moins pour l'instant.

P.O.V extérieur :

Voilà plus d'une demi heure que la jeune demoiselle tournait dans ce labyrinthe qu'était le navire et semblait enfin apercevoir ce qui devait être la porte de sortie donnant accès au pont.

Non sans prudence, elle se précipita sur la poignée et tourna celle-ci. Devant la résistance de cette dernière, la jeune femme poussa de plus en plus fort, et finit par perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait avant de se décider à enfoncer la porte à coup d'épaule quitte à réveiller les pirates présents à bord. De toute façon, le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte, elle aurait déjà pris le large à bord d'un bateau marchand. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer une énième fois contre la pauvre porte en métal déjà bien amochée, elle se raidit quand une voix grave et menaçante lui parvint.

« Je te recueille à bord de mon navire, je te soigne, je t'héberge et en échange tu assommes un de mes compagnons, tu casses mon matériel, et tu tentes de défoncer la porte de mon sous-marin. Je suis quelqu'un de très calme miss, mais ma patience a des limites que tu as largement franchie et ce depuis ton réveil.

Le ton du pirate n'était plus qu'un grondement de rage.

La jeune femme, figée jusqu'à présent, se retourna alors doucement. Relevant la tête avec autant de prudence, son cœur lâcha prise lorsqu'elle se retrouva confrontée à un regard orageux, où elle aurait juré voir danser des éclaires.

Le pirate en face d'elle semblait avoir la vingtaine. Grand, musclé, avec un charisme étouffant. Capitaine à coup sûr. Ce dernier se décolla du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé et réajusta l'énorme nodachi posé sur son épaule.

Ne pouvant détourner les yeux de la personne en face d'elle, la jeune femme murmura pour elle même :

_ Un sous-marin ? Bordel.

Le pirate face à elle ne semblant guère aimer le fait d'être ignoré, dégaina son arme.

_ Il est temps de parler affaire tu ne crois pas ? Aya ?

 _Quelques heures plus tard :_

De retour dans l'infirmerie, le capitaine faisait face à la jeune femme qui, pas le moins du monde impressionnée, regardait avec curiosité la pièce blanche dans laquelle elle avait logé pendant plusieurs jours. Elle humait, un sourire au coin des lèvres, la douce odeur de désinfectant qui flottait dans la salle.

Assise calmement sur le bord d'un des lits, ses jambes brassaient l'air tandis que ses doigts battaient le tempo d'un air inaudible sur les draps défaits.

Ayant prit de quoi noter, le capitaine du bateau s'assit sur une chaise, croisa les jambes et afficha un sourire satisfait pour montrer que le temps n'était pas quelque chose dont il manquait.

« Bien, prénom ? Commença-t-il.

La jeune femme, sortie de ses pensées, se prêta alors au jeu.

_ Aya.

Le docteur comprenant alors que l'interrogatoire serait long, laissa échapper un soupir, et reposa le stylo sur le dossier médicale de l'otage.

_ J'ai dit prénom pas surnom.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas mon prénom ? Répondit-elle effrontément.

_ Ton avis de recherche.

Allant pour répliquer mais ne trouvant pas les mots, le demoiselle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche imitant à la perfection le poisson passant derrière elle dans le hublot. Après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole cette dernière répliqua d'une voix ennuyée.

_ Pourquoi vous ne me vouvoyez pas ?

Le médecin, jusqu'alors penché sur sa feuille releva la tête, dévoilant ainsi un air lassé.

_ Je suis plus âgé, tu es prisonnière, et c'est moi qui pose les questions. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de se justifier ? Je reprends : ton vrai prénom ?

Se jurant que ce n'était que partie remise, la jeune femme répondit d'un air contrit.

_ Alice.

Le pirate, satisfait d'avoir obtenu sa réponse, continua sur sa lancée, la jugeant plus apte à répondre.

_ Nom de famille.

_ Yuu...

La jeune femme se stoppa net et répéta d'une voix plus ferme, essayant de cacher son trouble au pirate en face d'elle, qui semblait la sonder et chercher la moindre information utile qu'elle pourrait laisser passer, ou le moindre faux pas qu'elle pourrait faire.

_ Yuu.

Le médecin la regarda d'un œil perplexe.

_ Yuu ?

_ Tout à fait, affirma-t-elle.

_ Alice Yuu ? Reprit-il peu convaincu.

_ Je pensais que nous étions à un âge où se moquer du prénom des autres était qualifié de puéril. Déclara-t-elle, faussement outrée.

_ Je ne juge pas, murmura-t-il un sourire naissant sur le bord de ses lèvres. Donc, si je comprends bien, le A et le Y de Aya sont les initiales de Alice Yuu ?

_ Vous comprenez vite, répliqua-t-elle visiblement lassée par cet interrogatoire.

_ Alors, que signifie le dernier A ?

Un voile de tristesse assombrit les yeux émeraudes de la blessée et un certain temps s'écoula avant que cette dernière ne réponde. Le docteur nota l'hésitation et le changement d'humeur qu'avait engendré cette question mais attendit patiemment la réponse.

_ Il est là pour me rappeler de ne pas oublier.

Le capitaine ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne répondrait pas et se braquerait pour les questions suivantes et ensuite parce que ça ne lui servirait à rien.

_ Taille ?

_ 176 cm.

Il arrêta de noter, releva la tête une énième fois pour la regarder, un air blasé proche de l'ennui présent sur le visage. Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête la toise posée dans un coin de la pièce, demandant silencieusement à la blessée d'aller se placer en dessous du curseur.

Gonflant ses joues, elle se dirigea en boudant et en trainant des pieds vers le lieu indiqué, sachant pertinemment de quoi il retournait. Une fois placée contre le mur, le docteur plaça le curseur sur la tête de la patiente. Il regarda le curseur, puis la jeune femme et fit cet allez-retour un bon nombre de fois avant de soupirer une fois de plus.

_Tu fais effectivement 176cm, mais je suis sûr que le chiffre paraîtrait plus proche de la vérité si tu acceptais de coller tes talons au sol. La menace sous-jacente perçant dans sa voix convint la brune de se plier aux demandes du médecin.

_ Je préfère. Le grand brun repartit s'asseoir, suivit par la patiente, et alors qu'il notait ses observations sur le dossier, il murmura en s'assurant qu'elle puisse entendre :

_169cm.

_Tch... La réponse de son otage fut plus que plaisante pour le docteur qui continua son interrogatoire un sourire satisfait naissant sur ses lèvres.

_ Poids ?

_ 55 kg.

Un rire passe les lèvres du médecin.

_ Je rêve ou vous-

_ Ne te méprend pas, reprit-il, je m'attendais juste à ce que tu me fasses à nouveau perdre dix minutes sur le fait qu'on ne demande pas son poids à une femme.

_ Je... Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, vexée d'avoir été cernée aussi facilement. Et puis vous êtes docteur.

Il releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans le yeux et fut happé par ses orbes émeraude. Il restèrent un moment à se regarder, à s'évaluer, chacun cherchant à savoir qui se trouvait en face de lui. La rencontre brutale d'un regard printanier aussi chaleureux et pur qu'un vent d'été et d'un regard glaçant, aussi métallique et dangereux qu'une mer de mercure. Un mélange atypique et pourtant innévitable.

Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce fut brisé par la voix rauque et profonde du médecin.

_ Enfin une qui ne remet pas mon titre en question.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien. Il lui désigna à nouveau silencieusement la balance, un sourire moqueur désormais présent sur son visage. Elle se leva en faisant la moue, décidément, ce médecin pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que son changement de sujet avait été subtil. Montant contre son gré sur l'appareil, elle soupira quand elle vit que l'écran affichait 60kg.

Lassé par ce jeu, le grand brun retourna une nouvelle fois à son bureau pour noter les informations, cette fois-ci véridiques.

_ Ton âge ? Avant que tu ne répondes, sache qu'il serait préférable pour toi de dire la vérité, car même si la méthode utilisée pour identifier l'âge d'une personne est faillible et longue, elle est très douloureuse. Sache que je me ferai une joie de te faire subir cette torture juste pour m'avoir fait perdre mon précieux te-

_ 18 ans. Et vous ? Elle ignora littéralement la menace, ce qui surpris le médecin en face d'elle.

Le docteur, interloqué, mis de côté le fait qu'elle lui avait coupé la parole, releva la tête et répondit, son sourire carnassier toujours présent.

_ Tu veux savoir mon âge ?

_ Hmm. Et votre prénom aussi.

_ Et pourquoi je te le donnerai ? Je suis en position de force, je n'ai donc aucune obligation envers toi.

La jeune femme lâcha un rire méprisant avant de reprendre d'une voix sérieuse.

_ Si vous m'avez laissé en vie, c'est parce que vous voulez traiter avec moi. Je ne sais pas en quoi vous avez besoin de mon expertise mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. En revanche vu qu'à l'avenir nous allons nous trouver obligés travailler ensemble, connaître votre prénom me semble être le minimum nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de la mission.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, le pirate tendit sa main en direction de la brune qui regarda cette dernière d'un œil méfiant.

_ Miss Alice, je me présente : Trafalgar Law. Travaillons ensemble à l'avenir.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle saisit sa main fermement, constatant avec étonnement la chaleur que diffusait la peau halée du pirate. Elle put observer un bref instant les tatouages présents sur ses doigts, avant que le propriétaire de la main ne décide que ce contact avait assez duré.

_ Enchantée, c'est contrainte mais non sans plaisir que j'accepte votre proposition, Chirurgien de la Mort.

Un sourire de tueur prit place sur le visage du capitaine, alors que ses yeux métalliques semblait à nouveau s'agiter suivant le rythme des vagues d'une mer enragée .

Il avait décemment pris la bonne décision en épargnant cette jeune femme.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10 finit ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 11.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
